The Adventures of Emily Aino
by EspeonAuraGirl55
Summary: (First person POV) What happened when Serena became Neo Queen Serenity? Did the other Sailor Guardians have families? Was their truly peace and tranquility? Or did darkness rise again? All these questions will be answered and more. Full Summary is inside.
1. Curse of Venus

**This story I had started originally on Facebook but I have now decided to rewrite the story here.**

 **This story is more of a prologue to a story I shall write later though. Emily was the first OC I had ever put a lot of heart and soul into creating, so I really want her story to live on here.**

 **Here is the summary.**

 **Emily is a 16-year-old girl by day and the super hero Sailor Venus by night. Neo Queen Serenity the ruler of Crystal Tokyo believed that the dark times that had plagued her and her friends, the original Sailor Guardians, were over. But when she and her friends had decided to settle down and start families of their own. Only once their children were born dark forces in form of the of the Dark Nebula began to rise and attack the children of the Sailor Guardians. Because of this Emily and her friends have been fighting for their lives since the day they were born. See how this new team of heroines handles daily problems such as school, boys, jobs and family while also living double lives as super heroes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon only my OCs.**

* * *

 _ **Curse of Venus**_

"Sssstop ssssquirming human.I sssswear thisssss won't hurt…. much." The big cobra-like monster told me as I was trapped in its coils. Oh hi I bet you're wondering just who I am and how exactly I got into this mess.

First off my name is Aino Emily. I am a 16-year-old girl who just happens to be the daughter of Aino Minako though my mom prefers to go by Mina for short. Mom is a famous singer and well this is supposed to be a secret but mom was also a Sailor Guardian, the champion of love and beauty Sailor Venus. But don't tell anyone I told you that okay friend?

Now onto my situation with senor cobra there. Well how do I put this? I myself, like my mother am also a Sailor Guardian, Neo Sailor Venus. Though just call me Sailor V. Anyway senor cobra was sent to eliminate me and my friends the other Sailor Guardians. He is a creature of darkness from the kingdom called the Dark Nebula.

The Dark Nebula according to Artemis and Luna has existed for centuries, they said the Dark Nebula may be even older than any of the other incarnations of Chaos. If the Dark Nebula even is an incarnation of Chaos. When my mother was younger she faced threats known as the Dark Kingdom, the Black Moon clan, Dead Moon Circus, and finally the Shadow Galactica. Rini's mother, Serena learned the truth when battling Galaxia that all the enemies they had faced were just incarnations of Chaos.

When Eternal Sailor Moon had defeated Chaos we assumed the days of fighting were over for good. So Serena took her place as the Queen of Crystal Tokyo. As Neo Queen Serenity she brought in an era of peace and tranquillity. She and King Darien then had a child, Princess Rini whom was now Sailor Moon. Once they had a child, the other Sailor Guardians also decided to settled down and had families of their own. And that was when the Dark Nebula decided to attack us. The Dark Nebula saw us, the new generation, as a threat.

Which brings us back to the situation at hand. See I was minding my own business and headed home to get ready for my date tonight, when senor cobra decided to start terrorising people while looking for me and my friends. I transformed into Sailor V and one thing led to another, now I'm trapped in this monster's coils. Trying to wriggle one of my arms free so I could attack, free myself, and not end up snake chow.

"You know snaky there are these things called breath mints! You should look into getting some." I tell the snake as I struggle even more so.

"How can one assss beautiful assss yoursssself be sssso sssstubborn?" The snake questioned flicking his forked tongue on my cheek. Yuck! Now I was going to have to disinfect my face when I got home! At least the tongue wasn't poisonous. With the green skull and crossbones pattern he was sporting on his black hide, one would surely think just touching him would kill you. "You know it issss sssssuch a sssshame to have to kill one asssss lovely assss you."

"If I had a dime for every time I heard that line I could buy my own Yacht." I tell senor cobra before trying to spit into one of his red eyes. Unfortunately, I missed.

"Tsssk, tsssk. Sssssuch a naughty girl. Perhapssss I ssssshould punisssh you" The snake then leaned in as if to… you know what I don't want to know what he was going to do to me I just wished he would kill me already.

As I was preparing for the worst, all of a sudden out of nowhere a fireball hit senor cobra in the head.

"Gah! Who did that?!" The snake now exclaimed in anger.

"We did!" A very familiar voice shouted back. As senor cobra and I looked up, I saw four faces that I was truly delighted to see. Leading in the pink and red sailor suit with a pink bun hairstyle and ruby red eyes was our princess, Rini. Also known as Sailor Moon. Next to her in the red sailor suit, sporting crystal ball earrings, reddish auburn hair, and mystical purple eyes was Evelyn. Or Sailor Mars. On the other side of Rini was Jasmine or Sailor Mercury. She was in the blue sailor suit, and had light sky blue hair, cerulean blue eyes and a pretty blue flower clip that was ever present in her hair. And finally was Kara in the green sailor suit. Sailor Jupiter. She had short shoulder length brown hair that was held back with a green headband with fake gold beads on it. And she also had lovely emerald green eyes. These were my friends.

"Release Sailor V now! I am the Pretty Guardian that fights for Love and Justice! I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon I shall punish you!" Rini cries out giving her signature pose.

"I am the Pretty Guardian that fights for Love and for Passion! I am Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I'll incinerate you!" Evelyn exclaims while also doing a pose.

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for Love and Intelligence! I am Sailor Mercrury! In the name of Mercury, I'll dose you!" Jasmine then said, yes I know this is tedious but hey the monsters let us do all this before they attack. So why not?

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for Love and Courage! I am Sailor Jupiter! In the name of Jupiter, I'll electrocute you!" Kara says finally.

"About time you all showed up! What took so long?! I was about to be snake chow here!" I shout at my friends rather annoyed that I had almost become this snake's dinner or worse…it's play thing.

"Uh sorry about that Em took a while to determine your location." Rini explained.

"The monster was sort of blocking your communicator's signal." Jasmine then told me and I groaned. Great not only was it poisonous but could also block radio signals somehow.

"Yes well, could someone free me now?" I asked.

"Hey! Did you girlssss forget about me?!" The monster snake then exclaimed sounding a little offended that we had been ignoring him.

"Nope now as Rini said let Emily go! Jupiter Lighting Crash!" Kara shouted as bolts of lightning hit senor cobra as well as around him, thankfully not hitting me.

"Ahh!" The snake cried out in pain and loosened his coils around me. I slipped out and kicked the snake in the head. "Gah!" The snake was knocked back a few feet from my kick. Remember kids do not try this at home, kicking a giant poisonous snake in the head is NOT safe. I am a trained Sailor Guardian, you most likely are not. "You Sailor Guardians will pay for this!"

Senor cobra the starting spitting acid us. Jasmine jumped out the way before the acid hit her and it melted the sidewalk. Yeah do not want to be hit by that. We circle the snake and plan an attack.

"Venus Love Chain encircle!" The golden chain of hearts I had around my waist was then thrown at senor cobra and he was tied up. "Okay I got him do your thing girls!"

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Jupiter Flower hurricane!"

"Mercury bubbles blast!"

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

As all the attacks combined and hit the snake he screamed in agony and turned to dust. I pulled my chain back and wrapped it around my waist again.

"Nice job girls." Diana commented. Diana was our cat guardian she was a grey coloured cat with a red ribbon that had a bell on it. Of course she also had a crescent shaped mark on her forehead like her parents, Artemis and Luna.

"Thanks Diana, but Em could you stop looking for trouble?" Rini then said going over to pick Diana up.

"Hey! I have told you a million times, I do not look for trouble! Trouble just happens to find me" I tell them. As if I would go looking for monsters to kill me on purpose.

"Yeah Emily is like a trouble magnet." Kara then giggled.

"Shut up Kara." I grumble, yes more often than not I end up getting into the more dangerous situations. Such as the time I was almost decapitated by a scythe wielding maniac, or the time I had to go to the hospital because of the blood loss I had suffered from a cowboy-like monster. Then of course there was the one I would never forget which was when I had turned seven years old. But that's a story for another time.

"Still you could try calling us sooner." Evelyn then suggested.

"There was no time he was terrorising civilians, I had to do something" I told them before glancing at my watch. "Ah! It's already that late?! Oh no I'm late for my date with Mark!"

"Don't panic if you run you could probably still make it to the cafe in time to catch him." Jasmine tells me.

"Hope you're right Jazz catch you later girls!" I tell them as I take off running.

* * *

I run as fast as I can, taking the quickest path to the café. Oh please let Mark still be there. Please oh please tell me my curse hasn't ruined everything again. Yes, friend I am cursed. No I do not mean being a Sailor Guardian, while it can feel like it at times that is not what I am referring to.

I'm talking about the curse that Ace put on my mother years ago when she was thirteen years old.

" _As a final act, I will tell your love fortune. Your love… will never be granted, for all eternity…"_

With his final breath that is what Ace told my mother. While these may just seem like mere words they were far more. His words were in fact a curse. He told my mother this because back then she was having trouble deciding between love or her duty but when the era of peace began, Mom knew it was safe to love. Though my mother had a hard time keeping a boyfriend. Every time she thought she might have finally found a man to have a family with. Something always caused them to break up with her.

My father came as a result of well… Mom was in her twenties and she was getting desperate so she tried online dating and met my dad. Charles Green was a business man from the United States of America. He had no time to date because of his job so he thought online dating would be his best chance at finding love. For a while it was going great for mom and dad they messaged each other daily and when dad had come to Tokyo for a business meeting. That's when he and my mother finally met in person and they spent the night together in a hotel. Bing bang boom nine months later I came into the world.

When mom found out she was pregnant with me she traveled all the way to America to tell my father and get married only problem was… Dad didn't want to get married. While he was looking for love but he knew that it would be impossible for him to spend time with a family. While…well I got this information from mom, she said dad looked happy yet horrified when he found out my mother was pregnant with his child. I try and not let it get me down I can imagine he was just shocked when he got the news. I only see him a couple of times a year.

Being my mother's daughter I inherited the curse. I have had a total of four boyfriends. One we had agreed upon a breakup since it was going nowhere the other two broke up with me partly because of the curse, partly because of my Sailor Guardian duties. Then we have my current one, Mark. So far my curse had yet to affect Mark but hey this could be the tipping point. This wasn't the first time I was late after all.

Not only that I have yet to have a true love's first kiss. Now this is only a theory that this will break the curse since well… okay yes I'm going off something that only works in the movies and fairytales! But I will not lose hope that this curse can be broken.

I finally reached the café, I was sweaty and out of breath but I had made it. I saw Mark at a table and… he didn't look happy.

"Hey Mark" I said nervously. "Sorry I'm late I-I lost track of time when I was getting ready and…"

"Save it Emily. I have had it up to HERE with your excuses!" Mark said angrily to me. I couldn't blame him too much. I mean I wouldn't like it if the person I was dating was late all the time either. Didn't help that he didn't know that I was Sailor V. Our identities were a secret to everyone but our enemies it seemed. Serena did this for us so we could try and live normal lives. So much for that plan.

"Mark please I-I can explain" I plead.

"No I don't want to hear any more of your excuses." Mark said now standing up. "You say you were getting ready yet you are still in your school uniform. You have no make-up on, you're sweaty and your hair is a mess. Emily either you tell me the truth or we're through."

I just hang my head. I can't tell him the truth the Sailor Guardians are supposed to be a secret. "… I can't."

"Fine. Goodbye Emily." Mark said before leaving the café.

* * *

I left the café after Mark because I couldn't stand all the staring and whispering that was going on after Mark had broken up with me. I walked all the way home holding in my tears. I was warrior, I battled monsters and aliens all my life. Yet one single boy could cause me to feel more pain than any injury.

As I approached the big fancy house I called home. I saw another one of my worst enemies. Paparazzi.

"There she is! Emily! Emily!" One woman shouted. Crap.

"What's it like having a famous popstar for a mother?" A man asked.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Another woman asked.

"What's the status on your mother's love life?!" Asked another person all the while photographers were taking pictures of me.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I snapped tears finally flowing free as I made a run for the house pushing people out of the be they reporters or photographers. I didn't care I just wanted this day to be over already. I slammed the door when I had made it to the house.

I slumped against the door and let myself slide to the floor as I cried. Everyone must have gone home for the day because my cries echoed through the big empty house. Mom wasn't home either I knew she had a show tonight. Though I wasn't alone when I felt something fuzzy nudge my hand.

"I take it you had a rough day Little Venus." A familiar male voice said as he rubbed against my legs.

I sniffle and look up to see a white cat with blue eyes and a crescent moon mark on his head. "I-I thought you went with mom"

"I did but your mother didn't want you to be all alone tonight." Artemis said. "Come on Little Venus tell me what's wrong."

I then explain everything that had happened today to Artemis. As I was telling my story I realized that those media people were going to be writing and reporting all kinds of gossip now. Nice going Emily way to embarrass yourself and mom.

"I'm sorry all that happened to you today Little Venus." Artemis said using his tail to wipe my tears away. "But everything will be okay trust me"

"I know it will Artemis… but it still hurts." I tell him "By the way what do you mean alone tonight? Isn't mom coming home at midnight?"

"Mina informed that she'd probably just stay at a hotel tonight. Something about having to go to a photo shoot first thing tomorrow morning." Artemis then explained.

"…Oh. I see…" I say with a sad sigh.

"Hey now don't be sad. Your mother is sorry she won't be around tonight or tomorrow morning. You know she loves you…she's just busy is all."

"I understand Artemis… It's not like I'm not used to it." I got up and started heading toward the staircase. "I'm just going to go to bed Artemis"

"You're not going to eat?" Artemis asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm not hungry" I told him as I walked up the stairs to my bedroom and laid down on my bed. Artemis joined me not to long after and snuggled up beside me this made me feel a little better and I fell right to sleep.

* * *

I went to school the next day on an empty stomach and my body was now protesting about it. But I had not felt like eating this morning, as I had told a certain nagging white fur ball.

"Emily! How did your date go?" Jasmine asked as she and the other girls came up to my locker.

"You didn't see the news or the internet this morning?" I asked them.

"Uh well…" Jasmine said not certain how to reply.

"We want to hear what happened from you." Evelyn explained

"Yeah I know firsthand how paparazzi exaggerate details. I mean you? A nervous breakdown?" Rini then said. As the Princess she too was mobbed by the media even more so than I was.

"Actually that would be somewhat accurate…" I tell them with a sigh. "Mark broke up with me. Then the media was buzzing around my house when I came home." I tell them quietly.

"Well that is just crappy timing on their part. They deserved whatever you did to them." Kara then said.

"Maybe but still I embarrassed my mom" I tell the four of them.

"Oh come on she won't care about this. All she'll care about is if you're okay or not." Rini said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I got it! Why don't we have a sleepover tonight at the temple?" Evelyn then asks. "I was gonna go out with Nester tonight but one of my best friends is hurting and is in need of some serious girl time!"

"That sounds like a great idea! What do you think Em?" Jasmine asked looking at me with a hopeful expression.

"I don't know…" I replied then Kara added her two cents.

"Nu-uh if you refuse you force us to take action and kidnap you!" I can't help but slightly giggle at this.

"Okay fine I'll come. Thanks girls." I tell them before the bell rings. "We better get to class see you girls later."

Later temple the girls and I had a classic sleepover. There was pizza, truth or dare and of course for my benefit, a bashing about Mark. What had started as a very depressing day turned into a very fun girls' night. This is truly what I needed who needs a guy when I have my girls.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Yeah I'm not done with this yet. Anyway sorry the first chapter was so long. I felt as if I had to explain to the noobs of the sailor moon fandom what had happened in past and what was going on now in this universe for Crystal Tokyo and this new generation of Sailor Guardians. Though if you stuck around this long then I shall assume you liked it and will want to read more. If so stay tuned.**


	2. Babysitting 101

**Hey everyone I'm back with another amazing chapter for Emily's story. Now I won't tell you much. But this chapter basically focuses on, trying to keep a part time job when you're a Sailor Guardian. Spoiler alert: It's not easy.**

 **Anyway, onto the chapter. Btw this chapter takes place about a week after the first one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but the OCs are all mine.**

* * *

 _ **Babysitting 101**_

I sigh deeply while cleaning up Cupcake Palooza. I can't believe I was fired again. Okay yes I can believe it, if I were the manager and found this place a total disaster with only one employee there to blame. I would have fired them too. But this was so not my fault!

See I have been working at this shop for 3 weeks now. Nothing bad had happened while I was working. I thought I had finally found a job that I was going to be able to keep. That is until this real shady character walked in here today when it was my turn to close the shop.

At first he looked like a normal guy but I was getting all kinds of bad vibes from him. I tried to tell him that we were closed but he wouldn't leave. I then made the mistake of threatening to call the police if he didn't leave. That's when he spoke.

" _Heh. They won't be able to save you_ _ **Little Venus**_ _"_

As soon as he said that I knew he was another monster from the Dark Nebula. And he began to transform into well a giant bomb looking monster. I transformed into Sailor V, we fought and the shop got totaled. There were cupcakes everywhere. They were on the ceiling; they were on the walls and of course they were on the floor. Along with broken glass from the windows and display case, and splinters of wood from some of the demolished tables and chairs.

I had tried to clean everything up but, while I was cleaning the manager walked in and demanded to know what happened. I could have told him the truth I guess but… well it was a pretty far-fetched story. And it's not like I have a magic yo-yo or whatever to help me clean up everything after a fight with a monster. Someone should get to work on that. It would make life as a super hero so much easier.

When I couldn't give the manager a real answer he told me that after I finished cleaning the shop I was to hand in my uniform and leave. Sometimes being a Sailor Guardian sucked. I know you're probably wondering why I was bothering with a job. _Emily you're rich why get a job when you don't need one? Just spend your Mother's money or get your neglectful Father to send you money_.

Friend let me tell you something. That isn't the point! The point is that I want to know that I'll be able to support myself if I need to. I don't want to rely on my mother's money. I see it on the internet all the time, gossip websites stating that yet another rich kid was blowing their parent's well-earned fortune on ridiculous and stupid things. I don't want to be one of those people. Not to mention some of these kids end up getting in trouble and having to go to jail, only for their parents to bail them out. I want to be different from them. I want to set an example that you can grow up a rich kid and not end up as… some poser.

My dream is to become a famous artist. That people all around the world will see my work. That they'll appreciate my work as much as other famous artists. I know most artists don't become famous until they're dead, but given how Crystal Tokyo expands our life spans. There is a big chance that I will be recognized long before I die.

Until then though, I did need another way to pay bills and stuff. On my own.

I soon finish cleaning the shop. Though I was a little worse for wear. As I left the show I checked my reflection out in the window. My blond hair had icing in it, my face had chocolate stains. Otherwise I looked almost Identical to my mother. I had her blue eyes and even wore a ribbon in my hair. The only noticeable difference was that I wore an orange ribbon in my hair. My dad gave me this ribbon as a late birthday present. I even remember what he said when he gave it to little five-year-old me.

" _Sorry this is late Princess. But I wanted to get you something really special" Daddy said before presenting me with a very pretty orange hair ribbon. "I know it's not the same colour as your Mommy's but I hope you like it." Daddy then said before putting the ribbon in my hair so I looked just like Mommy._

" _Wow! I look like Mommy! Thank you, Daddy! Thank you!" I exclaim before hugging him._

" _You're very welcome Princess." Daddy said before placing a kiss on my head. "You truly are as beautiful as your Mommy"_

I have worn an Orange ribbon in my hair ever since and it has officially become my favourite colour because of that day. My Father may be neglectful but I know he still cares. At least I hope he does. The only reason I have doubts is because he doesn't visit me as often as he used to. It just makes me wonder sometimes.

With those depressing thoughts, I continue my way home. I needed a shower. Thankfully there was no paparazzi around my house today. I did not want to be caught on camera like this. Having pictures of me taken when I was a total wreck last week was bad enough.

As I made my way to the door, I noticed mom's car was home. Guess her autograph signing ended early. I sighed as I entered the house. I know that I'll get a worried parent reaction once she saw me, that is unless I could make it to the shower before she does see me.

"Hi Emily!" Of course, just my luck she was waiting for me. "Welcome... Oh my goodness! What happened?! Was there a food fight at work?! Did the cupcakes explode on you or… did, you know…" Mom's face and tone was full of worry and I sigh.

"Yeah I was attacked at work…again." I tell her but her worry doesn't fade. "I'm fine mom don't worry. You know I can handle myself."

"Dear when it comes to you, I can't help but worry." Mom says coming closer to me and taking me into a hug. "You're my whole world. If I lost, you…. I-I…. I don't know what I'd do."

"Mom nothing is going to happen to me. I promise, you won't lose me." I tell her trying to ease her worry.

"You can't promise that dear. Especially not when you take these threats on by yourself." Mom tells me in a scolding tone.

"I didn't want to get the others involved in my mess though." I try to explain "If they had come and helped they could have been in serious trouble. Rini would have gotten so much bad publicity. I couldn't risk calling them to help mom. Besides you used to defeat baddies by yourself all the time when you were thirteen."

"Yes but your mother didn't know there were other guardians out there at the time." Came a voice from the couch. "Plus when Mina started out she was facing weaker monsters than you Emily"

"What do you mean?" I ask now confused.

Artemis comes into view now and takes his human form, so he can talk to us face-to-face. His human form wore a white long sleeved shirt, white pants. He also wore a pendant with two crescent moons. One white and one gold, and he had long white hair. His face was rather hansom and on his forehead, was the ever-present crescent moon mark.

"I mean the Dark Nebula is growing stronger." Artemis said in a grave tone.

"H-how is that possible" I exclaim in surprise. "They haven't been collecting energy or anything from us!"

"Luna and I suspect that they have been gathering energy from other places around the world. Places where the Sailor Guardians aren't present." Artemis then explained.

"The others and I also discussed this, dear." Mom then joined in. "We believe that they are sending assassins to target you five specifically. For what reason… we currently don't know, but for your own safety dear I think it's best that you suspend yourself from looking for anymore part time jobs"

"What?! But mom!" I try to protest but mom interrupts.

"No buts Emily. This is for your own safety. I am also giving you a 10 O'clock curfew."

"What?!" Okay now mom was taking it too far. "But Mom what if…"

"The only excuse will be, if you were fighting a monster from the Dark Nebula" Mom says "Understand?"

I wanted to shout, _no! this is totally unfair!_ But I didn't. She was my mom and I know she's just looking out for me. No matter how unfair she was being. I could not win this argument.

"…I understand" I tell her hanging my head in defeat.

"I know you think I'm being unfair but…" Mom started but Artemis stopped her.

"Actually Mina you are being a little harsh. The girl is sixteen. I agree with the no jobs thing but if she's just with her friends and not alone… I don't think she really needs a curfew" Thank you Artemis I might be saved.

"Who's side are you on?" Mom then asked glaring at Artemis.

"Look all I'm saying is, that you're taking it too far. Mina she's a kid and a good one at that. You're treating her like a delinquent." Mom sighed at this realizing Artemis was right probably.

"…So um does this mean no curfew?" I then ask nervously.

"As long as you stay with your friends I guess you're safe." Mom finally says with a sigh.

"Thanks Mom!" I tell her with a hug.

"You're welcome sweetie now go wash up, we're going out for dinner tonight" Mom states.

"Hey! What about me I'm hungry too." Artemis then complained knowing he couldn't even come in his human form without gossip about mom having a boyfriend spreading.

"We'll bring you back something okay Artemis?" I then tell him as I head to the staircase.

"Fine." Artemis grumbled as he too his cat form again and went back to the couch to sulk.

"Be ready soon mom" I call down to her as I head for the shower.

* * *

The next day after school, the girls and I met at the VR hut. Mom told me this place used to be an arcade for classic video games. Though I couldn't imagine this place not having Virtual reality. Though the reason the girls and I were here, was not to play the newest VR game, Art of the Sword. It was to discuss what happened with our parents. We were all a little hurt that our moms had not included us in their meeting, we were Sailor Guardians too.

"I can't believe they called a meeting like that without us." Kara said. "Do they not think we can handle it just because technically we're still kids?"

"It's like our moms have forgotten that they were fighting dangerous threats when they were our age." I then comment.

"I don't think that's the reason." Jasmine states. "Our mothers' families didn't know they were Sailor Guardians. So, they couldn't put boundaries like that when they started out. But with us we were born into this life, while we didn't start until we were twelve. Our parents know the dangerous we face on a regular basis so they are just worried."

"More like paranoid." Evelyn then said in an annoyed tone. "Can you believe my mom is forbidding me from dating Nester unless we go on group dates?!"

"My mom and dad said the same thing about me and Helios" Rini groaned. "But what was even worse was they suggested I get a bodyguard"

"They are taking it way too far. Mom was going to give me a curfew until Artemis talked her out of it." I tell them.

"Yeah Diana and Luna talked my parents out of the bodyguard" Rini then said.

"I wish I had a cat guardian in my house." Kara complained. "Mom and dad don't want me going to sewing club anymore! How am I supposed to finish my latest design without my favourite club!"

At that Kara took out her design book. Where she drew sample designs for outfits she would create. Kara wants to be a fashion designer since unlike her mom she cannot cook. Though Kara is the best designer I know. she made all her outfits herself and has even designed some things for my mom to wear.

"Mom told me it would be safer if I studied chemistry at home than go to my science club." Jasmine then said. Jasmine wanted to be a chemist and maybe discover a new type of medicine to help her family since her grandparents and her mother were all doctors.

"We need to do something to show our parents they are worrying over nothing." Evelyn then says.

"Yeah but what can we do?" I reply before I hear my cell phone ring. I take it out and answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi Emily? This is Mrs. Roberts. I was wondering are you free tonight? Mr. Roberts and I are kind of desperate for a night out and we need a babysitter." Mrs. Roberts tells me on the phone.

"Babysitter… I don't know" I tell her uncertainly, mom made it clear she didn't want me doing being alone anymore. Plus what if a monster attacked while I was watching the kids?

"Oh please you're the only person we really trust with our children."

I thought about it and perhaps this was a way we could prove to our parents they didn't have to worry.

"Okay what time?" I then ask Mrs. Roberts. "And can I bring one of my friends?"

"Sure I guess anyway see you at 7 O'clock Emily. Thank you so much" With that Mrs. Roberts hung up. I turned back to my friends.

"Uh what did you just sign one of us up for?" Kara asked.

"You and I will go babysit Hayley and Tobey." I then tell Kara.

"Our parents clearly stated no jobs or clubs!" Jasmine then said.

"I know, but how about we prove them wrong." I tell them.

"How do we do that?" Evelyn then asks sounding intrigued.

"I'll go babysit with Kara and you and Rini go on a double date while Jasmine chaperones." I then explain. "After we ask our parents for a chance to prove ourselves."

"I don't think this is going to work they're too worried." Rini says with a sigh. "I don't think they will."

"We have to try Rini" Kara says frustrated. "I'm in."

"Me too I want to go on dates with Nester alone" Evelyn replied.

"I agree. What do you say Rini?" Jasmine then asks our pink haired friend.

"Fine I'm in too let's give this a try" Rini says and we put our hands in a pile so we agree we're all in.

* * *

By some miracle our parents agreed to this trial compromise. Though mom and I argued about it for at least an hour before she finally agreed. Kara and I met before 7 so she could sew something special for the kids at my request. One thing you should know is that Hayley and Tobey adore two things. Me and Sailor V. A few years ago someone wrote a series of Manga books about my mother's adventures and are currently working on one for Sailor Moon. Later this Manga was turned into an anime and it happens to be Hayley and Tobey's favourite show.

So, I had Kara make the kids costumes so they could act out their favourite scenes. We both had our communicators with us just in case though hopefully nothing will happen.

We arrive at the Roberts' place just before seven. They tell us where the emergency numbers were and when they would be back home and of course giving us money to order a pizza.

"Thanks so much for agreeing to do this Emily and you as well Kara." Mr. Roberts then says.

"We do hope you two won't bore the kids with girl talk though" Mrs. Roberts then comments with a giggle. "Save that for bed time"

"Don't worry you can trust us you two have a good time" I tell them and Kara nods beside me.

"Yeah we got this your little ones are in good hands." She then tells them.

"Again thank you girls." Mr. Roberts thanks us again before yelling upstairs. "Hayley! Tobey! Emily and her friend are here!"

"We'll see you girls later, bye." With that Mr. and Mrs. Roberts leave just as the two most adorable kids ever come down the stairs.

"Emily!" They both squeal and tackle me in a hug. Tobey is five years old while his sister is seven. Both are adorable.

"Whoa" I giggle. "Careful you'll knock me over someday."

"Sorry Emily" Hayley apologizes as she and her brother release from their hug.

"Who she?" Tobey then asks pointing at Kara.

"That is Kara. She'll be assisting me tonight" I explain to the kids.

"She will be?" Hayley asks curious. I had never brought one of my friends over to help me babysit before, so I could understand that both kids were slightly curious.

"Yep and I brought gifts munchkins!" Kara then says before showing them the costumes she had sewed for them. They're eyes light up like the it was Christmas day.

"Whoa! Are those…" Tobey asked looking amazed by the costumes. They were quite amazing, and detailed. Ace's costume was all white with his four aces in the belt. And of course, the white mask that was like Tuxedo Mask's. Mom's old costume was white, blue and red. Accessories included a crescent compact a red mask and of course mom's red ribbon.

"Yep they're costumes of Sailor V and Ace." I tell them with a smile "I had Kara design and make them for you two"

"Wow! Thank so much Kara!" Hayley says before she and Tobey hug Kara.

"You're welcome munchkins now go on, go try them on." Kara says and in two seconds flat the kids grab the costumes and then race upstairs to try their new costumes on.

"Told you they'd love them" I tell Kara.

"Yeah you did. And so far, so good hopefully things stay this way." Kara then says.

"Don't jinx it Kara" I tell her as I go to order a pizza.

After we eat, Kara starts sketching new designs in her book while I watch the kids play as Ace and Sailor V. Ace wasn't always a bad guy. In fact, in the past when the moon kingdom was still thriving Ace lived on Venus. He was soldier on Venus and had been in love with my mother who was the Princess of Venus back then. Only my mom had eyes for another so when everyone was reborn on Earth, Ace thought he could finally win her over. Only one small problem. Ace had been brainwashed by the Dark Kingdom just as King Darien's knights had been. And he had been the leader of a smaller group known as the Dark Agency.

Ace though was still in love with my mother. This I believe is what helped him break free of the brainwashing enough so he could remember the past. Only He was still destined to kill my mother. So, when he faced her he made her make a choice. My mother said he wasn't trying to kill her, but instead force her to kill him. My mom has regretted that act since it happened. Because she had killed a man that she loved.

I am pulled out of my thoughts when I notice Tobey and Hayley have stopped playing and were looking out the window.

"Hey what you looking at" I ask them as I walk over to the window and pale. "Kara you may want to come look at this"

"What is it Em… Oh my… seriously now?!" Kara exclaims as she sees what I see. A man with wild white hair and green skin wearing a getup from the 80's.

"E-Emily why Kara freaking out… what is that?" Tobey then asks sounding scared.

"Don't worry Tobey we won't let anything happen to you and Hayley." I tell him before picking the child up to comfort him. "Kara I'll take the kids upstairs you make a call okay?"

"Yeah sounds like a plan hurry back down Em" Kara says before running outside.

"What's going on?" Hayley then asks as I take her and her brother to the attic. "Emily I'm scared"

"Don't worry you'll be okay just hide out here okay. Kara and I will handle this." I tell them calmly, getting ready to head back downstairs when I feel little hands clinging to my legs.

"Wh-what do you mean?! D-don't leave us!" Hayley whimpers as she clings to me.

"Yeah please don't. Sailor Guardians come save us." Tobey then says. Like his sister he too was clinging to my leg. I know they were scared but I needed to go help my friends.

"Yes well one problem with that…" I begin to say then my communicator goes off, it's Kara.

"Emily get down here! I need assistaaaaaanceee!" Kara screamed and I heard a lot of static.

"Crap!" I mutter under my breath. This is bad but what do I do the kids are terrified!

"E-Emily?" Tobey whimpers. "Sailor V save us, right?"

"And Kara?" Hayley then asks with fear in her voice. I have no choice. I needed to go save Kara and the only way I would be getting out of here to help is if I showed the kids the truth.

"She will kids. Because… can't believe I'm doing this." I mutter before taking out my transformation stick. "Venus Power Make-Up!"

The mark of Venus appears on my forehead before turning into a tiara. My civilian clothes then change into a sailor suit with orange. As well as golden heart chain around my waist.

"Emily?... You're Sailor V?!" Hayley says in both awe and shock.

"…Yes, well I am now." I tell them. I would have to explain later. "But please you two cannot tell anyone."

"W-we won't" Tobey says in awe. Though he nods in understanding, he and Hayley then let go of me. "Go kick butt!"

"I will you two, please stay here and be safe." I tell them before run downstairs and head outside.

* * *

When I got to the battle everyone looked worse for wear, Kara more so though since she was the first to arrive. Looks like I arrived just in time. Though what is this monster capable of? Kara looked ready to collapse, and that's when I notice the monster zeroing in on her to take advantage of her weakness and finish her of. Not on my watch.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" I yell and hit the monster square in the chest. This caused the 80's looking Rockstar to look my way.

"Who are you?!" The beat says angrily. He obviously had not liked that I had ruined his chance to kill one of us.

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for Love and Beauty. I am Sailor Venus! In the name of Venus, I shall punish you, with the power of Love!"

"The only ones getting punished are you Sailor Guardians!" The monster cried out and the wind started to pick up. I don't like looks of this. "Let's see if you can fly!"

"Everyone hang on to something!" Rini cried out as she hung on for dear life to a lamp post.

Kara hid behind a mail box but hung on to it just in case, Jasmine and Evelyn both hung onto a tree that was close by as the wind began to pick up even more so. The wind was slowly turning into a tornado and trying to suck us all into its vortex. I was looking for something to hang onto when I was suddenly lifted of my feet by the wind.

"AHHH!" I screamed out as I was pulled into the tornado.

"Emily!" The girls cried out in worry as I was tossed around by the force of the vortex. Rocks and branches hitting me as I was lifted higher and higher until I was at least…. Oh I don't know, fifty feet in the air!

"HAHAHAHAHA" The master of wind cackled "Well looks like you can fly! Now let's see how your landing skills are!" The demon said with an evil grin before snapping his fingers.

The tornado keeping me in the air then suddenly disappeared and gravity took its hold on me, making me drop like a rock. For what must go up…. Must also go down. No matter how much I didn't like it. I am going to die.

"No! Emily!" Rini screamed as I plummeted down to the Earth about to become Venus Pancake! "We have to save her come girls!" Rini instructed only the monster had other plans.

"Don't think so girls!" he then knocked them back with the power of the wind. "You have to deal with me first! You can't fight me and save your friend!"

With that the girls fought the wind demon. I on the other hand was trying to think of a way to save myself but, it was hard to concentrate when I was horrified that this might be the end. All I could manage to do was scream in terror as fell. I closed my eyes and swore I saw my life flash before my eyes. Funny how many parts of my life were of me almost dying. Then suddenly as I brace for impact, I notice that I'm not falling anymore.

I open my eyes and see I am now only a few inches off the ground but I haven't made impact. It was as if I suspended in mid-air, almost like someone was holding me there. Before I can ponder this strange miracle, it released me and I hit the ground but I was alive. But who saved me? I look around seeing if anyone there was anyone who could have done that. But I saw no one. I wanted to look around more but then I heard the screams of my friends. They needed my help. I could look for my mystery hero later.

I ran over to where the wind demon was and through my chain like a lasso to tie him up.

"Venus love chain encircle!" I shout as my chain ties him up

"Em you're alive!" Jasmine exclaims with a smile as the rest of them try and catch their breath.

"Yeah I am by some miracle" I tell her with a small smile of my own. "But now is not the time to celebrate, it's time to kick butt!"

"I agree!" Evelyn said looking ready to attack. "Allow me demonstrate! Mars Mystical Fire Blast!"

Purple flames engulfed the demon as the others then readied to attack.

"Now I'll cool him down! Mercury Bubbles blast!" Jasmine said as her water bubbles hit the demon.

"My turn! Jupiter Thunder crash!" Lightning then zapped the monster by Kara's attack.

"Finish it Rini!" I shout almost losing hold of the demon as he screamed and struggled in pain.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Rini shouted as her pink heart shaped scepter as pink hearts slammed the monster and he turned to moon dust.

"Whew. We did it." Evelyn says panting. We all had scratches and were worn out but we were alive.

"Emily tell us how did you save yourself?" Kara then asks me. "We thought you were a goner especially when we couldn't help you"

"I didn't…I was falling then suddenly I wasn't. I was suspended in midair just in time then whoever did that let me go. But I didn't see anyone around. It was so weird." I try to explain even if it sounded crazy.

"Is there someone out there? Like us?" Jasmine ponders. "Are there perhaps others with powers like us?"

"It's possible but the other Guardians don't have children." Rini then says she is best friends with Sailor Saturn. Hotaru though had been reborn again when we were children and saved our lives with her strongest attack. Not only had it killed the alien but her as well. Though being the Guardian of rebirth as well as destruction has its perks. So, Hotaru was a child again and being raised by the other outer guardians. Haruka and her wife Michiru, or Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. As well as Setsuna, Sailor Pluto guardian of the Space-Time gate.

"Then who saved Em?" Evelyn questioned then in a spooky voice said. "Perhaps it was a ghost ooooh."

"Knock it off Eve." I say with a tired giggle. "Well whoever or whatever it was, I'm grateful they saved my life."

"Yeah we're all grateful for that Em" Kara said with a grin. "You made sure the kids were somewhere safe, right?"

"Yeah I did, but we better get back. Don't want their parents to come back to find we're not there and the kids are hiding in the attic." I tell her as I change back.

"Yeah need to let Helios I'm okay and see how he's doing keeping Nester busy." Rini told us as she and Evelyn got ready to leave.

"Yeah hopefully Nester didn't freak when we just disappeared like that" Evelyn says. "I really like him and I don't want him to break up with me over this secret."

"Don't worry Eve if he's the one, he'll love you no matter what" I reassure her. "Anyway catch you later girls"

With that Kara and I head back to the Roberts' house.

* * *

When at the house Kara and I clean ourselves up. I tell her she can rest on the couch while I put the kids to bed. I was exhausted but she was in worse shape than I was. Even if I did almost crash and die today.

As I put Hayley and Tobey to bed I explained everything to them. How my mom was a Sailor Guardian and the original Sailor V. How me and my friends were now the new Sailor Guardians, including Kara.

I know I was breaking every rule in the book right now, but these two kids were important to me. I wanted them to know the truth.

"So, you save the day with Sailor Moon every day?" Tobey then asks with a yawn.

"Yep. Now remember you can't tell anyone" I tell Tobey tapping his nose lightly. I have babysat these two darlings many times before. I had hoped I wouldn't bring them into my sort of chaos.

"We won't Emily." Hayley told me as she snuggled her blanket.

"We love you" They both say at the sametime. I swear I have a tear rolling down my face.

"I love you too, Hayley and Tobey. Sweet dreams." I tell them before kissing them on their foreheads.

I then head downstairs where I had expected to find Kara crashed out on the couch. Instead though she was sitting upright watching T.V. More than likely waiting fpr me.

"You told them?" Kara asked.

"Uh I-I can explain" I try to but Kara cuts me off.

"Relax, I figured you would." She told me and I was surprised by this answer.

"You did?"

"Yeah. Thought about it and wondered, how you got out of here without the munchkins crying their eyes out."

"Yeah I had to transform in front of them." I tell her with a sigh and go to sit beside her. "you aren't mad?"

"Nah anyone of us would have done the same in your position." Kara tells me and yawns. She must be exhausted. What with making the costumes, then helping me keep Tobey and Hayley entertained. The that monster wind demon. "though we should probably wait on telling the others just yet"

"Agreed" I say and we continue watching T.V until Mr. and Mrs. Roberts come home. Kara and I then head home. Though as we do I can't help but wonder who saved me, and more importantly why the Dark Nebula wanted us dead so badly.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Alright that wraps up another chapter. And we now have questions like why would the Dark Nebula send assassins? Also, who saved Emily? Won't give those answers just yet. This is EspeonAuraGirl telling you all to stay tuned.**


	3. The New Kid

**Welcome to another exciting chapter for Emily's story!**

 **Last time Em and the gang were attacked by a wind demon while trying to prove to their parents they didn't need such strict rules. Did they succeed? We'll find out! Also, what else will happen to our lovely heroines?**

 **Some questions will be answered and some new ones will appear.**

 **Now onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

 _ **The New Kid**_

"Ieyasu Tokugawa was named the Shogun of the Japan after he won the battle of Sakigahara. This in turn led to the Tokugawa shogunate which lasted till the Meiji Restoration in 1868. Now who can tell me why the Shogunate eventually fell?" Our history teacher asked us.

Truthfully I don't care right now; I am way too tired to be focusing on history. The girls and I were up late again. Dealing with yet another monster from the Dark Nebula. Our plan had worked. Our parents trusted us to not act alone anymore. The restrictions were taken down for the most part. Mom still wouldn't allow me to work a part time job, but we compromised on still allowing me to babysit sometimes.

As of this week I was so not complaining. The attacks have been how you say, occurring more frequently as of late. Three days of late nights not only ruins my sleep pattern, but also makes me fall behind in my homework. Now I normally praise myself for being able to keep my grades up and be a Sailor Guardian. Though if this keeps up I'll fall completely behind. Or get detention for falling asleep in class. Which Rini just did. Trust me this school does not give you any slack, even if you are the daughter of a famous popstar or crowned Princess.

"Come on anyone? Surely one of you must know what partly caused the dynasty to fall." Mr. Tukakino asked and I was afraid he would spot Rini so I gave her a sharp kick to wake her up.

"Wha-OW!" Rini responded as she woke up.

"Ah Rini! Do you have the answer?" Mr. Tukakino asked. All eyes then landed on Rini. Forcing her to stand.

"Uh… repeat the question please?" Rini answered weakly and everyone else laughed.

"Settle down everyone." Our teacher then told the rest of our class. I felt sorry for Rini but this was better than detention. "The question was what was one of the factors that led to the eventual downfall of the Tokugawa shogunate."

"O-oh right." Rini then said and she visibly gulped. "Well, um a major factor was that the people of Japan saw, that the Shogunate was powerless to stop Americans from forcing them to sign the Treaty of Kanagawa. This show of weakness then led to a rebellion to put the emperor back in power."

"Correct Rini." Our teacher answered as Rini sat back down with a sigh of relief. Mr. Takukino then turned to the whiteboard and began to write the remaining factors down, explaining each one. "Now the Treaty of Kanagawa that Rini had mentioned was a rather unfair treaty to say the least. To Japan that is. See this treaty not only made Japan come out of isolation from the rest of the world it also…"

 _DIIIING_

The bell rang which cut off Mr. Takukino mid-sentence. I myself, felt saved because I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Well I'll have to finish that explaination next time" Mr. Takukino said. "Be sure to read the chapters on the Tokugawa shogunate as well as the Meiji restoration for tomorrow. Also, there will be a quiz this Friday. Class is dismissed."

We all filed out of class and I could feel Rini's glare on me. Though I was more worried about finding time to study for our history quiz than her anger towards me.

"Did you really have to kick me?" She asked.

"I had no choice Rini." I tell her as we walk to our lockers. "You were asleep and he would have seen if I didn't do something"

"Fine. But could you have not found a gentler way to wake me?" Rini asked rubbing her leg where I had kicked her. "That really hurt."

"Sorry Rini." I tell her in an apologetic tone. "But better than detention"

"Guess you're right." Rini answered. "I need to get to geology, what about you?"

"I have a spare." I tell her. Having a spare at the end of the day rocked. "So I'm going to head home and take a nap"

"Lucky" Rini pouted still looking extremely exhausted. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow Em."

"Yep, bye Rini" I tell her as she runs off to her last class of the day, while I gather my books and head home.

I was able to arrive home without passing out or running into the media. Which was a relief, I did not feel like dealing with that today. Once inside I gave a quick 'hi' to the staff on duty right now and head straight to my room. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm out like a light.

* * *

" _Well what do you want me to do?" A voice said but it was hard to tell if said voice was male or female._

" _He's your brother can't you convince him to… well you know take it easy?" Another voice asked. Again, it was hard to tell whether the voice was female or male._

" _You think I haven't tried?" The first voice said. The entire scene was black I couldn't see anything. So, I don't even know who or what was speaking. "He won't even listen to me!"_

" _If we could get him to take a day off…"_

" _He's too stubborn and you know it."_

* * *

I sit straight up as I woke up with a start. Breathing heavily, I look around my room but I see no one in the room but myself. So, it was just a dream? But a dream of what? Who was that?

"Maybe I'm just overstressed and overtired" I say out loud to myself as I try and make sense of the voices and conversation in my dream.

I check the clock on my bedside table and see that I had been asleep for two whole hours already. Despite the weird dream I do feel well rested at least. I take out my books and start to study for my history quiz. There was a chance that I would not be able to study tomorrow after all. Knowing my luck there would be another attack.

The girls and I have avoided talking about how the monsters attacking us were just assassins. It would only make the knowledge more depressing as well as crush our spirits. I refuse to let myself get depressed though. Along as I have hope I won't give up. I believe in myself and my friends. I believe we can drive back the Dark Nebula. I believe we can be heroes just like our moms.

I don't notice the mark of Venus glowing on my forehead until I see the golden glow from the mark lighting up the room. Strange that hasn't happened before. Oh, well I won't worry about it, my mark glowing doesn't mean danger anyway. Though it doesn't normally glow unless I transform. I'll ask mom about it later. I have a test to study for right now, and thankfully the light and my mark faded as I focused on my textbook.

* * *

The next morning at school I head to art class well rested. No more weird dreams last night and no attacks for once. Life was good so far, especially since Art is my favourite class. Mrs. Tensei calls me an artistic genius. I for one think she is exaggerating. I'm good at art but I'm certainly not the best.

I enter class and notice a new student. He was about five feet tall with dark blue hair, he also wore a uniform that I didn't recognize for our school. He just looked so out of place in the classroom that I couldn't help but stare at him.

"Okay children please take your seats." Mrs. Tensei then tells everyone. I snap out of my trance and go over to my spot and sit down right next to the new kid. "Now I have announcement to make we have a new student with us today. Please Fang come up and introduce yourself."

The new kid Fang then walks to the front of the class and bows politely.

"A pleasure to meet you all. My name is Kai Fang. I am from Beijing China." Fang says he has a rich deep voice. Had to admit he was also really cute. "I do hope we all can be great friends"

"Thank you Fang." Mrs. Tensei says. Fang then comes back to his seat next to mine and I can tell he is looking me over. I think he likes what he sees since he winks at me as he sits down. "Now everyone let us get back to work on our paintings. Fang feel free to look around since you are new. I will let you work on them for the first half hour then the second half hour we will have some people present their finished pieces."

As I go to grab my painting I felt eyes on my back. I knew without even looking that it was Fang eyeing me. Normally I would blush at this or tell the pig to stare at something else, but I didn't mind the attention. Since Mark broke up with me I had been feeling a little low on self-confidence. So, it was kind of nice to be found attractive again. By a human not a monster from the Dark Nebula.

I take my canvas and uncover it when it's on the stand. I then grab some paint and brushes and get to work. The piece I am painting has a huge cherry tree one the left side. A couple is standing side by side in the distance by the lake. This couple is Sailor V and Ace. Ace had his arm wrapped around my mother's waist. The petals from the cherry blossoms fly throw the air. They fly around Sailor V and Ace as well as around the rest of the park. I call this painting _Blossoming Love_.

"This is quite an impressive piece." A deep voice then says behind me and I jump. I was so focused on my painting that I didn't realize someone was behind me. I put down my brush and turn to see Fang standing behind me.

"I-uh thanks. But this is nothing that special." I tell him. While I am proud of the piece I doubt, it was museum worthy.

"Aren't you modest." Fang says with a chuckle. "I have seen the other pieces on display here. None compare to yours beautiful."

"You must be exaggerating. My work truly is not _that_ good"

"I say otherwise. And I believe Mrs. Tensei agrees with me." Fang says as he gestures to some other paintings on the wall. They were all mine.

"H-how do you know I painted all those?" I asked him, though I think I know the answer.

"Your signature." Fang then says and points to the tree. I always make my signature apart of my paintings or sketches somehow. In this case my signature was carved into the cherry tree. "It's all on the paintings that are hanging up. Though I don't know your name."

"My name is Aino Emily." I tell Fang and he looks a little shocked.

"Aino? As in Aino Minako? The famous popstar?" He asks. Finally, someone who doesn't know whom I am.

"That's my mom." I tell Fang and his eyes light up. "Wow to think we have someone as famous as you at this school."

"I'm not famous. My mother is" I correct him.

"With your talent? I say you'll be famous as well in no time." Fang then says as focusing his attention back on my painting. "I mean look at the detail here. Now I may be new but is that not the famous Sailor V and Ace?"

"Yes, it is. I'm a huge fan of Sailor V."

"I see and of Ace as well I assume?" Fang then asks though, not sure if I liked how he said Ace. "By the way whatever became of him? He seemed to disappear as suddenly as he had appeared."

"I'm not really sure maybe he died or went to a different country or something" I say even though I know it's a lie.

"Yes then after he disappears this Sailor Moon comes into the picture and takes the spotlight away from Sailor V." Fang says and I can't help wondering how he knows all this. He's from China and he's my age meaning all this information was before his time. "Then Sailor V turns out to be Sailor Venus, correct?"

"So the legend goes." I say nervously. "How do you know all this? Sailor Moon is way more popular than Sailor Venus."

"Like you I am also a fan of Sailor V." He says then whispers into my ear. "And I did my research."

Before I could ponder what exactly he meant about research, Mrs. Tensei clapped her hands to get our attention.

"Okay students! Time for a lucky few to present their pieces." Mrs. Tensei announces and Fang sits back down. Mrs. Tensei then beams her almost always present smile at me. "Emily are you ready?"

"Yes, Mrs. Tensei" I tell her as I recover my painting before bringing it up to the front and putting it on the stand. I heard the odd mummer of 'teacher's pet'. I resent this term, I mean yes it's obvious I'm Mrs. Tensei's favourite but she only calls her star pupil when we're pretty much alone.

"Okay Emily please unveil your painting and tell us the name of it" Mrs. Tensei tells me and I proceed to do just that.

"This painting is called Blossoming Love." Then tell everyone and I hear a few gasps and seen some jaws dropped. Was my painting really that good? No I mean surely those were exaggerated gasps.

"Oh my…" Mrs. Tensei looked star struck. But she always looked like that when she saw my work. "Class look at the detail in this painting how the petals fly through the air to the happy couple. You can truly feel the love in this piece. Emily, you truly have a gift."

I blush at her praise and quickly say thank you, before putting my painting on a stand near her desk. I then go back to my seat before the class would start singing teacher's pet. The next student then went to present their piece. As this was going on Fang leaned over and whispered to me.

"I told you so." I blushed again at this.

"Yes well I still believe they were exaggerating." I whisper back to him and he smirks at me.

"How about I try and convince you otherwise over dinner?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"In a word yes." He tells me. I think it over he is cute but I don't think I'm ready for another boyfriend just yet.

"I'm sorry Fang you seem like a nice guy and all…. But I was just dumped not that long ago. I'm not ready for another boyfriend yet." I tell him gently in a whisper.

"Oh well can't blame a guy for trying." He says then goes back to watching the art presentations.

* * *

Once class is over I start to head toward the door to get ready for my next class, when Mrs. Tensei calls me over.

"Yes?" I ask her as I watch Fang leave.

"I was wondering have you ever considered entering an art contest?" She asks me. We've had this conversation before. I have considered entering one before. But the thing is what if I win? What if I then go to nationals then internationals and have to travel outside of Crystal Tokyo. I'm not sure the girls could manage without me for a few weeks.

"Yes and I don't think I could even win something like that." I answer instead.

"I think you could. You are my star pupil." Mrs. Tensei says. "Emily come on you want to be an artist you have to take risks and get your art out there. Please enter the next contest. I assure you, you won't regret it."

Mrs. Tesnei then hands me a pamphlet for an art show/ contest next month. I probably won't enter but I could at least think about it for her sake.

"I'll think about it Mrs. Tensei" I tell her as I take the pamphlet.

"That's all I ask Emily. You have real talent. Please don't let it go to waste." Mrs. Tensei says before letting me go to my next class. I stick the pamphlet in my backpack and sigh.

Even if I did enter I would forfeit as soon as the girls needed my help. It wasn't worth getting my hopes up about winning and getting a ribbon or anything. My focus had to be on my duty right now. Not on a dream that may not come true. Mom may have gotten hers but the chances of me getting mine were low right now.

With a sigh I enter math class, and I notice Fang was sitting next to Evelyn now. And they were talking, and almost looked like flirting. But I shouldn't worry Evelyn after all has a boyfriend. Though it was a little odd.

At lunch the girls and I met up at our usual table in the cafeteria. Kara looked ready to jump out of her seat as we all sat down.

"Okay Kara what's up?" Rini asks with a giggle.

"Yeah haven't seen you this excited since you saw my mom on stage wearing one of your designs." I tell her.

"Okay well get this!" Kara practically squeals. "You know the new kid Fang? He asked me out during Home Ec. class!"

All our eyes widen at this news. First Fang had asked me out in Art then looked like he was flirting with Evelyn, now Kara.

"Did you say Fang?" Jasmine then asked.

"Yeah why?" Kara then asks us with a confused look. "What's with the looks? You should be happy for me."

"Uh well Kara you see… Fang asked me out as well." Jasmine then says. "I was by my lockers when he did it."

"Wait he asked you out too?" I exclaim. "He asked me out during Art this morning."

"He asked me out in Math" Evelyn admits.

"He asked me out as well. Right in front of Helios actually." Rini says and Kara visibly deflates.

"What?!" Kara says as she sinks back in her seat. "I can't believe I fell for a jerk."

"It's okay Kara he's a jerk with charisma. I almost fell for him too" I tell her.

"Well I got some very bad vibes from him" A voice from behind then says. We all turn and see Helios. An up and coming priest as well as Rini's boyfriend.

"You're just saying that because he flirted with me." Our Pink haired friend teased the white-haired priest.

"Maybe. But I am serious. There is something not right about him girls." Helios says as he sits down with us.

"You know I did sense something in math class." Evelyn then says. Now we take this pretty seriously because, Evelyn like her mother Rei was intoned to sensing spirits. Helios as well could sense evil spirits and other spiritual stuff. Between you and me though friend. Evelyn is much stronger than her mother and Helios when it comes to this stuff.

"Is he with the Dark Nebula?" Jasmine asked.

"I think so." Helios then says and looks at Rini. "My Princess please be careful. I sensed he is stronger than most of the monsters you have faced."

"Don't worry Helios." Rini said as she kissed Helios' cheek. "I'll be okay."

"We'll protect her Helios." I tell Helios.

"Thank you Emily, that makes me feel a little better." Helios says.

"So what's the plan?" Kara asks. "You know other than breaking every bone in that jerk's body.

"We meet up after school and follow him." I tell them. "You should come as well Helios. Would be nice to have spiritual back up."

"But I don't fight…" Helios says sounding uncertain by this plan.

"You don't have to fight." Rini says "Just be there to support us. Your magic could help out a lot."

"That I can do." Helios then says.

"Wait a second Em you don't have a class at the end of the day." Kara then says.

"I'll study in the library and wait there for you all." I tell everyone and Rini facepalms herself.

"Crap. I am so going to fail that History quiz." Rini complains and Helios chuckles.

"I did offer to help you study" He teases.

"I was tired last night!" Rini moaned and we all laughed at their cute argument. As we ate lunch we further discussed the plan on how to handle Fang.

* * *

After school, we all met up and followed Fang at what we assumed was a safe distance. Helios used his magic to try and conceal our presence. Only I do not think that helped much. Because Fang stopped suddenly.

"You know Kara I wanted us to go on a date alone." Fang then suddenly turned around and threw a lightning ball at us.

"Protectium!" Helios shouted and a protective dome shielded us from the attack.

"Oh and you brought the priest too. Great. What's he gonna do spell me away?" Fang asked.

"I'm not the one you have to worry about Fang if that's who you really are." Helios says before casting another spell. "Truthto!"

As the spell hits Fang, well he stays almost the same only with a few slight changes. He gains a little more muscle, a single neon green streak appears in his dark blue hair. And his eyes go from blue to stormy grey.

"Very good priest. You figured out I'm not human. You are correct. I'm not!" Fang then says as his outfit changes from a school uniform to that of royal knight's. "I am one of the three Nebulian Knights. Nebulese. My Lord Nebuton has had enough of you Sailor Guardians. Though I won't kill you today. Just show you who you're dealing with."

The girls and I were just about to transform when three giant lightning bolts appeared overhead.

"Protectium!" Helios said. "Girls transform now!"

"That won't work Priest! Ha!" Nebulese then sent the lightning bolts down on the protective shield and it started to crack.

"Let's do it girls!" Rini shouted. "Moon Prism Power Make-Up!"

"Venus Power Make-Up!"

Mercury Power Make-Up"

"Jupiter Power Make-Up!"

"Mars Power Make-Up!"

As soon as we all transformed the lightning bolts broke through the protective barrier and we were knocked off our feet.

"You are no match for the true power of the Dark Nebula, Sailor Guardians" Nebulese said as we struggled to our feet. He was tough but we could take him I think. "Surrender now and your death later will be quick!"

"Not my style creep. Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" I cried out my attack but he deflected it with his shield.

"Pathetic!" He laughed.

"Mars Mystical Fire Blast!" Evelyn cried out and her purple flames engulfed him. But Nebulese stepped out slightly singed.

"Is this the best you got? And here our monsters have a tough time destroying you weaklings." Nebulese then went toward Rini, who was trying to get her wand out to attack. "My lord said you especially would be a threat moon brat. But you have yet to show us your true power"

"Stay away from her!" Helios the cried out. "Solarium!"

Fire as hot and bright as the sun then shot at Nebulese and he looked almost in pain by the attack. Now was my chance.

"Oh Blade that protects the Princess I summon thee!" I shout with my hand reaching out to the sky. Suddenly a sword of gold and silver appears in my hand and I charge at Nebulese. "Get away from Princess Rini!"

As I slash at him he catches my sword and throws me into a tree. That hurt.

"Enough! I will make an example of you all!" Nebulese shouts as he summons more lightning and knocks everyone flying except Helios. He walks up to Helios with a dark glare. "You should have stayed out of it Priest. Then maybe you could live."

"Helios!" Rini cries out and starts to run toward her boyfriend when suddenly a ball of light hits Nebulese square in the chest knocking him backwards just as he was about to attack Helios.

"What the heck?! Who did that?!" Nebulese shouts. Then we all look toward Helios standing in front of him was a robed figure. It was a dark blue robe with no design. The robe had a hood that covered the figure's head and face so we couldn't really tell what he looked like.

"Leave now or else." The figure said his voice sounding slightly modified by a computer I think. The robed figure had his hand on what looked like a sheathed sword. While he is distracted I get back on my feet. Rini reaches Helios and stays behind the robed figure. The rest of my friends are looking in awe at the robed figure who had just saved Helios.

As I get to my feet I charge with my sword again. This time I manage to cut through the armour and hit his arm.

"Gah!" Nebulese cries out before blasting me with more lightning as he clutches his arm. Yeah I'll be sore tomorrow but worth it since I had actually hurt him. "This isn't over Sailor Guardians. I will be back."

In a puff of smoke Nebulese was gone.

"Helios!" Rini cried as she cradled the white-haired priest. "Are you okay? Oh, I feel like such a failure I didn't even do anything to him."

"…I'm okay Rini…. Don't blame yourself…. He was strong." Helios croaked out weakly. He looked a little worse for ware but he would live.

"Sailor Guardians." The robed figure spoke to us. "Please head my warning. Lord Nebuton is no pushover. Nebulese is but a pawn compared to him and his wife Nebulana. You must train harder and get much stronger if you wish to beat him."

"And why should we trust you?" Kara asks as she gets up spitting out some dirt. I was wondering the same thing.

"Kara he saved Helios' life." Evelyn said. "Are you the one who saved Sailor Venus as well?"

"I cannot answer that Sailor Mars." He said then walked over to Helios and muttered some words I couldn't understand. But in lesst than a minute Helios was able to stand again. He healed him so did this make him our ally?

"Can you tell us who you are then?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes please." Rini pleaded. "You saved the life of someone very dear to me. Please tell me who you are."

"And tell us if you're our ally or our enemy" I then say trying to ignore the pain and stand using the sword as a crutch.

"You may call me Rogue." He says before coming over to me and muttering the same healing words he used on Helios. Almost instantly I felt better though still not sure if I should trust him. "I must go now Sailor Guardians but we shall meet again."

Just like that Rogue too disappeared in a puff of smoke. I looked around and everyone also looked dumbfounded by the information we had gotten. As well by our new possible ally. We had to tell Neo Queen Serenity and King Darien about these events.

* * *

Later at the Palace we all discussed what had happened with Nebulese. Artemis and Luna told us that this Lord Nebuton that he and Rogue had mentioned was said to be a very powerful king. He had conquered various planets and was trying to become King of the whole universe. So the usual, but the thing is Artemis said that he was supposedly older than any other enemy our mothers had faced. Neither Luna or Artemis had much information on him other than that. They also had none on this Rogue character or Nebuton's wife Nebulana.

All I was certain of was, we needed help big time. But who were we going to find to help us against a threat like this one? I still refuse to give up hope that we could defeat this enemy. Though we could use a small miracle and more training.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Ah yes the plot thickens! Though this prologue fic is half way done already. Yes, I am doing a classic villain ladder in Sailor Moon. First we have the not so tough monsters then we have the super tough generals or knights. Then we have the boss. Cliché I know but it works.**

 **Also quick note I did a paper on the Meiji Restoration in my second year of University. So yes I did do my research for that little history lesson at the beginning.**

 **And yes, I gave Helios magic. Now hear me out he is a priest so there is nothing saying he can't do magic. We never see Helios fight or anything so his abilities are fill in as you go technically. I myself see him as a magic user so that he shall be.**

 **Then of course there is Rogue. Who is he? And what is he?**

 **Also what is up with Emily's weird dream?**

 **You'll have to stay tuned to find out.**


	4. Never Surrender

**Last time: Emily and the girls encountered a Knight of the Dark Nebula. Nebulese proved to be almost too tough for the young heroines, until a mysterious robed figure appeared. He called himself Rogue while he had saved Helios' life the girls were not sure if they could trust him. Now with some disheartened spirits and a new possible ally how will our heroines respond? Will they give up and surrender like Nebulese told them to. Or will they keep on fighting?**

 **The answers to come now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

 _ **Never Surrender**_

It was Saturday morning, two days after the fight with Nebulese. The girls and I were supposed to have a sleepover yesterday but they all decided to cancel. Something about not being in the mood for a sleepover party. So, I sat at the breakfast table with mom as we ate a meal made by our own private chef.

Mom cannot cook to save her life. Trust me I've tried her soup. I did not think anyone could screw up soup but she did. Artemis had warned me when I was young to be careful when eating mom's cooking. A lesson I learned the hard way when she set my mouth on fire with her _get better soon_ soup.

Mom's friends had told the story of when my mom acted as Nurse Mina, when they all got sick. Though they got off easy. I **live** with Nurse Mina. When I get sick she's always there ready to take care of me.

I love mom but her bedside manner is as bad as her cooking. And therefore, we have a chef and a maid. Well also because it's a big house and mom is not around all that often to take care of it.

This morning though I wasn't all that hungry. I was worried about my friends. I have feeling that the encounter with Nebulese broke their spirits and that they were starting to lose faith. I know it seems hopeless right now but I truly believe we can beat the Dark Nebula someday if we don't give up.

"Emily, your mark is glowing." My mother whispered to me.

"Again?!" I whisper in surprise hoping my mark would stop glowing and fade before our staff noticed. Until then I try to cover it with my hair.

"What do you mean again? This happened before?" Mom then asks me. I forgot to tell her about the first time it happened.

"Yes when I was studying in my room. I'm not sure why though" I tell mom. Artemis who was by our feet drinking from his saucer of milk then hops onto the table.

"Hm… I think it might have to do with your powers" He said.

"Well I knew that Artemis but I'm not using my powers right now." I remind him.

"Not quite what I meant. Let me explain." Artemis said. "Your powers are a part of you. If you are being true to yourself even in your thoughts your mark may glow. That or it's a sign of your growth. It's hard to be sure."

True to myself? What does that even mean? I ponder this for minute trying to think what was similar in this situation and when I had been studying Wednesday night. I am pulled out of my thoughts when my cell phone rings though. I check the caller ID and see the screen showing, _**DAD CALLING.**_

"Dad! Hi, I wasn't expecting you to call today" I say as I answer my phone though my mom doesn't look too thrilled.

"Hey Princess." Dad says on the phone. "Just calling to let you know I'll be stopping by to pick you up this afternoon."

"Pick me up?" I ask now confused. I didn't know dad was coming to visit me today.

"Yes, why do you sound so confused Em? Didn't Mina tell you I was coming down for the week?" Dad then asks and I look at mom with a slight glare.

"She must have forgot anyway see you this afternoon Dad." I tell my father and I hear him mutter a curse under his breath.

"Yes see you later Princess" Dad says before hanging up. I then look at mom. Artemis is shaking her head at her.

"Really, Mina?" He asks. "You didn't tell Emily her father was coming to see her?"

"Because he also wanted me to ask if you wanted to sleepover at his place." Mom answers with a sigh.

"What?" I answer with confusion. My father had never asked this before even when I was younger. "That's not like Dad."

"Exactly what I said when he suggested it." Mom then said before coming to my side. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"He doesn't do it on purpose" I answer quietly.

"Maybe not. But he has hurt you more often than not" Mom says trying to keep her anger in check.

Ever since my dad had chosen not to marry my mother, she has been more than a little cross with him. Her anger towards my father only grew every time he didn't call on my birthday or see a school play. He's missed a big portion of my life because he was always busy. I tried to not let it bother me but somedays I would come home from my father's and go to my room and cry.

Dad also didn't know that my mother or I were Sailor Guardians. Mom told me never to tell him. She was afraid he might try to take custody of me if we did. I honestly think he wouldn't believe us even if we did tell him, and if he did he would just freak out or faint.

"I'll be fine Mom." I tell her as I finish my breakfast.

"If you say so dear." Mom said with a sigh and she too went back to eating her breakfast.

* * *

By one O'clock mom was pacing by the front door waiting for my father. I was hiding in the living room. Experience told me I didn't want to be around Mom when Dad arrived. About ten minutes later there was a knock at the door and I put Artemis in my lap. Petting him for comfort, if it was childish I don't care. Right now, I do feel like a scared child. Despite all the adult responsibility I have.

"Emily? You okay?" Artemis whispered in concern as Mom opened the door.

"I will be. Just please don't leave Artemis" I whisper back as dad comes in.

"Well it's about time you got here Charles. Oh, do I have a bone to pick with you." I hear mom say and I bite my lip. Fighting already not good.

"With me? I have one to pick with you! I called you **yesterday**! Why didn't you tell Emily I was coming to see her today?!" My father's deep voice boomed.

"Because I think you're up to something! Since when do you invite her to sleep over?!" I clutched Artemis tighter as their voices began to raise.

"Is that a crime? To spend time with my daughter? Besides it's her choice not yours!"

"On the contrary, I have full legal custody of Emily! I get to decide what's best for her! You only have visitation rights!"

"By court order I am allowed to have her in my home Mina!"

"Yet you have done nothing to prove to me I should allow this right!"

"E-Emily you're choking me…" Artemis said in a strangled whisper. I loosened the grip on him and gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry Artemis." I whispered to him in an apologetic tone. This is why I didn't like being in the same room as my parents. The older I got the more they fought.

"You are never there for her! You never visit or even call on Emily's birthday!" Mom shouted at Dad. Someone make them stop already.

"That is not true!" My father shouted right back. "I was there when you gave birth to her! I was there on her first birthday! I was also there when she first called you _Mama,_ so how can you say I have never been there for her!"

"Being there for the first few years of her life hardly counts as parenting!" Mom shouted and I have had enough. I walk to the foyer to interrupt their argument that was ruining my day worse than any monster from the Dark Nebula.

"Well sorry if I have been busy Mina! But you knew from the start that I was too busy for a family!" Dad shouted as I knocked on the wall. Both jump and look embarrassed when they see me in the entry way to the living room.

"If you don't mind I would like to spend time with my dad." I speak and thankfully my voice didn't quiver.

"Em I-I'm sorry…" Mom says.

"I am as well Princess." Dad then says. Dad has dark sandy blond hair and dark blue eyes. He was also in his usual business suit. I had never seen him in anything besides a business suit. His features were rather hansom; it was easy to see why mom had sort of gained a crush on him when they met on a dating site.

"Thank you." I then walk over to dad. "What's the game plan?"

"Well… if Mina is okay with it I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me at my place. And maybe sleepover…if you want to." Dad said giving me a pleading look.

"That sounds nice dad but I think I'll come home tonight. But I would love to eat dinner with you." I tell him and mom sighs with relief.

"Thank you Princess." Dad then looks at my mom. "Mina I'll bring her back around 8 is that okay?"

"Yes it's fine." Mom answers and kisses my forehead. "See you later sweetie."

"Bye mom." I say as I walk out the door with my dad.

As we walk toward his car he put his arm around my shoulders and sighs. He was obviously embarrassed by his behavior.

"Emily I am sorry if we upset you." Dad tells me in an apologetic tone. "Your mother just really pushed my buttons."

"…I don't like it when you two fight." I answer simply.

"I am sorry Princess. Please forgive me I'll try to get along with Mina from now on." Dad pleads. He may say that but I don't believe it'll happen.

"Yes, I forgive you." I tell dad even if I don't believe him. I've wished they could get along for years after all, and it's never come true.

"Thank you Em." Dad then gives me a one-armed hug, before we get into his car. "So Princess how has school been going?"

"School has been fine I guess. Just had a history quiz yesterday" I tell dad. This was something he always did. He pretended to be interested in how I am doing in school when he just wanted to talk about his job. I truly believe he loves his job more than he loves me. "How has work been Dad?"

"Well Emily, I am glad you asked." Dad said and I was jealous about how his eyes lit up as he talked. "You see there is actually big news."

"Big news?" I am now curious about whether this would be good or bad for me.

"Yes you see the board of directors are offering me a promotion." Dad explains. "Now they were also thinking about giving this promotion to another guy. See this is a big promotion. Sure, it means more work, more business trips and stuff but all that doesn't bother me one bit."

"So, how do you plan on getting it?" I'm not I like where this could be going. Sounds like I'll see my dad even less than I did before.

"Well see I invited them over for dinner tonight. I also told them that you my lovely daughter would be joining us for dinner. They were so touched that I cared so much for my only daughter." Dad then said and my heart began to break. This wasn't about spending time with me… this was about using me to make him look good for his bosses. "So Emily can I trust you to be on your best behavior for me?"

"I will Dad." I answer weakly. I could feel my eyes filing with tears but I won't cry. Crying will not help or change the fact that I was being used by my own father.

"Thank you Princess." Dad says keeping his eyes on the road. "Though I will warn you now that this means I won't be able to spend much time with you, I have to get cooking and make sure everything is perfect. This dinner is important. But you understand, right?"

"I Understand" I manage to say while choking back a sob.

"Thank you Em. I Promise I'll make it up to you." Dad said as we pulled into his driveway.

I manage to nod before heading to my father's doorstep. It was a two-story white house. Nothing big or extravagant like the mansion my mother and I lived in, but considering Dad only used this house when his branch visited here, it was good enough. As soon as we were inside he went straight to the kitchen telling me to make myself at home.

I then proceed upstairs to where my bedroom is. Dad had set up a bedroom for me in case I ever did stay over. Even if today was the first time he had offered. My room was simple and the wrong colour. Everything was pink. Pink walls, pink bed, pink pillows you name it and it was pink. He clearly didn't know my favourite colour has been orange since he had given me my hair ribbon.

Regardless of the bed being pink though I flop down onto it and start to cry my eyes out. How could my father possibly think this was okay? To **use** me to impress his bosses. My heart is in so much pain right now he's never hurt me this badly before. I want to go back home right now. Screw spending quality time with my father. I need my mom.

I almost don't hear my communicator going off. But once I do I try to calm down to answer it. Wiping away my tears and blowing my nose a holographic image shows Diana.

"Emily! Come quick! The girls need your help in the park by the middle school how close are you?" Diana asks me then looks at me with concern. "Em? What's wrong you look like you were crying."

"…I'll be okay, I'm at my Dad's place right now so I'm pretty close. Be there as soon as I can Diana." I tell her trying to be quiet since Dad was just downstairs. I doubt he would notice I'm gone or up to anything but doesn't hurt to be careful. I go over and open my window where there was a tree I could climb down nearby.

"Please hurry Emily the girls aren't doing too well. Their confidence is way down." Diana then tells me before hanging up. My communicator has two modes a holographic one so I could see who is speaking or just a voice mode so I could hear them but not see them. The second mode normally came in handy when in public.

I was afraid this would happen. The encounter with Nebulese had affected my friends more than they wanted to admit. Now it was up to me to save them. I cleaned myself up and climbed down the tree as I ran to the park in question. I needed to leave the heartache I was still feeling behind. if I'm going to save my friends, they need me at best.

* * *

I arrive at the park fifteen minutes later and above I hear very familiar laughter. It was Nebulese floating above in the sky while a pink little girl held a bowling ball that was ten times her size. Like my room in my father's house everything about this little girl was pink. She had pink hair like Rini's in pigtails, light pink skin the same colour as a pig's. Hot pink eyes and of course a pink ballerina costume. Cause cute little ballerinas carry bowling balls. Who came up with these monsters?

Scattered across the park were the bodies of my friends. Diana, I saw was near an unconscious Rini trying to wake her up.

"Girls!" I shout in concern making my presence now know to all. The little girl turns to me.

"You my new playmate? All my other playmates fall down go boom." The girl giggled innocently. I really did not want to her new playmate.

"You're too late Little Venus!" Nebulese shouted overhead. "You are all alone! Your friends have all but given up! Such a shame too I was hoping you all would be something of a challenge for me to beat. You may as well give up now there is no way you can beat me or my monster playmate here."

I looked around at my friends and seen none were struggling to get up but they were still breathing. Nebulese was right they had given up but I am not going to let it end like this.

"Never." I say barely above a whisper. But I'm sure Nebulese heard me for he raised an eyebrow at me.

"What was that? Speak up I didn't quite hear you." Nebulese then taunted me and another voice then speaks.

"Run…E-Emily please…t-too late for us…save yourself." I look over to my right and see the voice belonged to Evelyn.

"Never!" I say a little louder this time and now Nebulese looks annoyed.

"Come again pipsqueak I still can't hear you!" Nebulese says sounding annoyed and he shot a lightning bolt at me that I managed to dodge.

"I said I'll…. **NEVER SURRENDER!** " I now shout loud enough to finally wake Rini up. Everyone is now looking at me. I am totally aware that my mark is glowing and I see this unnerves Nebulese which makes me smirk.

"I refuse to surrender to the likes of you! I am a fighter and a survivor not a quitter!" I shout confidently before continuing my speech. " **I believe in myself and I believe in my friends. I believe that we will succeed! I believe we will be the ones who defeat you and your Master! I swear this on the planet Venus!** "

My mark glows brighter than ever before and I feel stronger than before as well like I can do anything. I then notice my friends are now back on their feet ready to fight. Diana then runs toward me.

"Emily quickly repeat what I say! Hold up your pen and shout Venus Star Power Make-Up!" Diana tells me and I raise my transforming pen in the air.

"Venus Star Power Make-Up!" I shout and my pen changes so there is now a star on the top of it. I then transform in a shower of stars feeling a difference in power. Once I'm fully transformed Nebulese truly looks uneasy. He clearly was not expecting this outcome. "I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for Love and Beauty! I am Sailor Venus! In the name of Venus, I'll punish you with the power of love!"

"Playmate destroy these Sailor Guardians!" Nebulese commands before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Yay! It's playtime! I love playtime!" Playmate says as she rolls her bowling ball towards me.

"Emily watch out!" I hear Kara shout and with all my might I manage to jump over the ball. The ball however seems to be locked onto me like a heat seeking missile and started to roll backwards.

"Em!" Rini shouted as she took off her tiara. "Duck! Moon Tiara Magic!"

I duck as Rini's tiara then slices the bowling ball that was about to flatten me like a pancake in half. I then smirk at Playmate. Gold light begins to gather at my held-up index finger as I prepare to unleash a new attack onto this not so innocent little girl.

"I don't know if I like this game!" Playmate cried as I was fully charged up.

"You won't but I will." I tell her. "Venus Meteor Shower!"

Golden fire balls of doom then begin to rain down on the monster and Rini takes out her wand.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Rini then says after my attack ended finishing. Turning our monster into moon dust. The others then collapse to the ground once more. That monster must have done a real number on them. We then change back to normal.

"Emily that was incredible." Jasmine says. Her hair was a disaster and looked like bruises were already forming. Though at least she would live.

"Yeah it really was." Kara told me and she looked about in the same shape as Jasmine. "Though how did you do that? How were you able to keep fighting?"

"Because I have hope." I tell my friends simply. "I've always had hope and faith that we would defeat the Dark Nebula someday."

"How do you not give up hope though?" Rini asks me. As our Princess, she is supposed to be the one who inspires us not the other way around.

"Somedays it's a little harder but most days I just listen to my heart." I explain to them. I think I finally understand what Artemis meant when he said to be to true to myself. "My heart tells me to believe in myself as well as believe in you all. So instead of listening to your heads girls listen to your heart. And remember we are stronger together than we are apart."

"You're right Emily." Evelyn then says with a sigh. "Instead of thinking our mission is impossible we should learn to believe in ourselves more and to listen to the voice in our hearts. Only this can make us stronger."

"Wise words ladies." A familiar computerized voice tells us. On a bench, not far away was Rogue.

"How long have you been here?!" Kara then asks glaring our mysterious ally.

"Not long. Just long enough to hear the inspiring speech made by Sailor Venus." Rogue then gets up and moves closer to Evelyn than any of us were comfortable with. "As well as your own wise words Sailor Mars."

"Listen pal we still don't know who you are or what your intentions are! So, stay away from my girls!" Diana says as she jumps in front of Evelyn and hisses.

"You are right please forgive me." Rogue then backs away. "Though do keep your wise words in mind as well as in your heart. You will need them for the coming battles ahead of you."

"How do you know so much?" I question him. Something about him told me he knew way more than he was letting on. Who was he really?

"I cannot tell you this yet. Please Sailor Guardians just believe I am on your side in all of this. You don't have to trust me just listen to me. That is all I ask. Until next time ladies." Rogue then disappears. He sure was a mystery. Though for now I choose to do as he says and listen to him. He has not earned my trust yet.

"You know if I wasn't already with Nester, I might be interested in Rogue." Evelyn says and we all but facepalm ourselves.

"Seriously? You'd be interested in a guy who could be our enemy?" Kara asks her in disbelief.

"He's dark and mysterious. I like that kind of thing in a guy" Evelyn tells us. "I mean look at Nester I still don't know everything about him but he's not dangerous."

"Yeah but the only one who has met him is you, Rini and Helios." I tell her. "You really should introduce him to the rest of us someday."

"I will, I will. Nester just isn't much of a people person is all" Evelyn assures me. This was nice having girl talk after a fight made me forget about my own troubles.

"Hey now that all this drama is over want to go out for Pizza and a movie?" Rini then suggest while the rest of the girls all nod and agree in unison, I frown remembering I had to go back to my dad's now.

"Wish I could but I'm supposed to be spending time with my dad tonight." I tell them.

"Your dad is down?" Jasmine questions. "You never told us that."

"I didn't know he was down till this morning." I explain to my friends. "Mom didn't tell me till this morning he was coming by to pick me up. Though I'd rather be at home than be with my father."

"What did he do this time?" Kara asked me. My friends knew about my father issues. So, they knew about every time he had hurt me.

"He invited me to dinner, I thought it would just be the two of us but now he's invited people from work." I feel tears falling down my face already as I explain what happened between me and my father. "He plans on using me during this dinner to get a promotion."

"…That's not right." Evelyn says and looks at me with pity.

"Can't you just tell him how you're feeling?" Jazz asks me.

"I don't know if he would even care how I feel about this Jazz." I say in a sad tone.

"You won't know unless you tell him." Rini puts her hand on my shoulder. "Girl you just inspired us to keep on fighting. Now it's our turn to help you stand up to your dad."

"Yeah tell him how you feel maybe he cares more than you think." Kara tells me and puts her hand on my other shoulder,

"If you can take on vicious assassins everyday surely you can talk to your dad." Evelyn tells me with a smile.

"You believed in us. It's our turn to believe in you. You can do it Emily." Jasmine tells me and I blush at their praise and confidence boosting talk.

"You girls really are the best." I says as I take them all into a group hug. "Thank you all I really needed this pep talk." I then let them all go and start to head back my father's place. "I'll call you all later!"

"Good luck Emily!" The girls cry out in unison as I run back to my dad's.

* * *

Once I was back at my dad's place I headed downstairs and seen he was still busy cooking. But I went up to him anyway. It was now or never.

"Dad. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask and he looks up at me.

"Uh sure Princess, what's on your mind?" He asks while keeping an eye on the stove.

"Dad did you only invite me to dinner just to impress your bosses?" I ask him tears brimming my eyes. "Am I nothing but a trophy daughter to you?"

My dad looks up and finally sees my tears and his expression is one of shock.

"What?" Dad says in an exasperated tone before taking a step closer to me. "Emily… you have to know how special you are to me. I invited you to spend time with you. If having you over gives me a slight edge at getting this promotion that's great but what I care about is, you. I love you Emily, please don't ever doubt that."

Dad then pulls me into a real hug. While I think, he means what he says I just don't know if I can trust him.

"Then why don't you call me? Why don't you visit me more?" I ask him my tears spilling out.

"Emily… Princess, I know I'm not the best father in the world. But I would never hurt you on purpose. Please believe me when I say that." My father pleads with me while hugging me a little tighter. "You will always be an important part of my life. I promise I will try to be a better father to you."

I doubt he would keep his promise but hearing him tell me that he loves me, gave me a little more faith to believe in him. I just hope he doesn't break my heart anymore.

"That's all I ask Daddy" I tell him hugging him a little tighter.

"Thank you Princess." Dad says as he lets me out of the hug before turning back to the stove. "Would you like to help?"

"I would love to." I tell dad as I check on the other stuff cooking. Perhaps today wasn't such a bad day after all.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **A sweet ending don't you agree? Two chapters in less than a week is crazy I know but since I am going to be going on a trip in less than two weeks, I want to get as much done as I can before I go.**

 **Plus, after I finished Chapter 3, this one just flowed into my mind so quickly. Thank you all to those that support this story. I look forward for more support in the future.**


	5. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Hey all I'm back from my vacation. And I had an amazing time in Florida, got to spend time with my boyfriend, see palm trees for the first time, and meet my boyfriend's family properly.**

 **Now I am back in Canada and was greeted by snow. Can I go back to Florida?**

 **Anyway, now that I am back I can get back to Emily's story. This will be the second last chapter for the prologue. Though this will be the last chapter with Emily in a sense.**

 **What do I mean?**

 **Well I can't answer that yet. If you want to know you must read this and the next chapter.**

 **So without further ado, onto the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon; all the OCs are mine though.**

* * *

 _ **Down the Rabbit Hole**_

" _Something big is about to happen sis…. I-I can feel it." A clearly male voice said in the darkness that was my mind. Strange the voices never sounded so specific to one gender before._

" _I can feel it as well brother." A female voice then says. Like always I cannot see the who is speaking. My mind sees nothing but a dark void. "But what is about to happen? That's the question."_

" _I wish I knew the answer sister. I really do." The male voice speaks again. He sounded really stressed out. Why? What was coming? What was going to happen? "I also cannot tell if this 'something' will be good or bad."_

" _We really should tell_ _ **him**_ _about this feeling." The female tells her brother. "As well about your dreams, my brother."_

" _My dreams about some teenager have nothing to do with this!" The male shouts._

" _But what if they do!" The female shouts back. "Brother what if the dreams about the girl are visons of the future! You said in the latest one you saw her die!"_

" _They have nothing to do with this strange feeling! I can assure you of that sister!" The male tells his sister in a harsher tone. I then hear the voice take a deep breath. "Sorry for snapping sister. I just don't like talking about those dreams. You are the only one who knows about them. I want it to stay that way. I don't want to think what might happen if_ _ **she**_ _found out I was dreaming about a young human girl."_

" _I understand brother." The female tells her brother. "But if they are connected… we must save that poor girl, one so young doesn't deserve to die."_

" _I agree sister. The only problem with that though is…well I've never seen this girl's face. It's always blurred out." The male then tells his sister. "How can I save her if I don't know what she looks like?"_

* * *

My eyes open and I am panting heavily. My body covered in a cold sweat. I look around and see I am still in my room. So, it was _another_ dream. My hands are shaking like the rest of my body, but even so I pull my covers off and shiver as the cold autumn air from my open window hits me. On shaky legs, I walk over to my desk and grab my journal and turn on my desk lamp.

I open the journal to the section I had made specifically for these strange dreams. As I jot down the latest entry I realize I was right. Tonight, was the first time when the voices had sounded like a certain gender. Other than that, this one wasn't much different from the others.

I should explain that these dreams have been happening more frequently friend. Ever since I unlocked my Star form these dreams have been happening every night for almost a week. Each time the dream was just voices from a dark void in my mind. And each time the conversation was different. One was two discussing their love lives that weren't ideal. Another had been about someone missing a dear friend that was gone.

Now this one. A brother and a sister sensing something was about to happen? The brother having a dream about a girl dying? And he called her a young human girl? Did that mean the beings who the voices belonged to weren't human? If so what were they? They didn't sound like they were my enemies so they weren't with the Dark Nebula. Though who was the girl this being had been dreaming of? How did all of this connect to me? Why was _**I**_ having these dreams. Something really does not add up.

Nothing made sense. I honestly think I might be losing my mind. Could these dreams be the Dark Nebula's doing? No probably not. If it was the others would also be having strange dreams. No one has mentioned anything about having strange dreams except me.

I had told Evelyn of my dreams. I hoped she might be able to offer guidance about how to handle them or what they could mean. She didn't have any answers for me though. She just told me to keep a record of the dreams and bring them to her and she would meditate one them. Evelyn's spiritual powers sometimes allowed her to get psychic visions. Though she said she has so far seen nothing.

As I finish writing down what was said in the dream, I look at my clock and see that it was two in the morning. I should probably try and get back to sleep, I still have school in the morning after all. I would drop by the Hikawa Shrine on my way to school in the morning. Evelyn needed to see this latest dream.

I hope Evelyn has answers for me this time. I could use some.

As I tiptoe back to bed, Artemis comes into my room with a concerned look when he sees I'm awake. Right forgot mom went on tour so Artemis is my babysitter.

"Emily?" Artemis jumps up onto my bed. "What are you doing up so late? You really should be asleep young lady."

"I was just going back to bed Arty." I tell Artemis with a yawn. I haven't told Artemis or Mom about my dreams. They worry enough about me no need to make them worry over something that might be nothing.

"Okay but that still doesn't explain why you're up so late." Artemis scolds lightly. "You have school in the morning you know."

"I just had a nightmare is all Artemis." I give him a half truth. One would think they are nightmares with how these dreams affect me. "Nothing to worry about you pesky cat."

"Are you sure?" Artemis' tone now changes to one of concern. "You know you can tell me anything, right? Your mother and I are always here for you."

"I know that Artemis. But really I am fine." I tell him as I climb back into bed and he snuggles up beside me. Yawning again I lay down only to find him snuggling closer to me. In more ways than one Artemis was like a father figure to me. Not surprising since he is Diana's father and my mother's best friend. Still it's nice knowing that even though my biological father is almost never there for me, that I will always have Artemis.

"If you say so Little Venus." Artemis says before nuzzling my neck causing me to giggle. His fur was tickling my neck. "Though I think I'll stay here with you for the rest of the night. To scare away anymore nightmares."

"You can stay just stop tickling me." I tell him through my giggling. Doesn't this cat know how sensitive my neck is?

"Alright, alright." Artemis chuckles as he curls up beside me again. "Sweet dreams my Little Princess Venus."

"Sweet dreams Artemis." I tell him in another big yawn. I then fall back to sleep within seconds. This time no other strange dreams. Maybe Artemis's presence was helping.

* * *

The next morning as I eat breakfast with Artemis, I realize how long it has been since the girls and I have well done anything normal. We were always so worried about being attacked we never just act like regular teenagers. I know I need to tell Evelyn about this latest dream but maybe it could wait till tomorrow. Perhaps for just today we could at least try and be normal teenagers for once.

It isn't healthy for girls our age to be under so much stress. We need a break from the Dark Nebula. The more I think about this idea the more I like it. Just one day, that's all we need. One day just to be normal. No worrying about the Dark Nebula, no worrying over my strange dreams. Just the girls and I having fun. We could go to the VR Hut or I just heard of a new dance club.

"Emily? Hello Earth to Emily." Artemis calls to me. I guess I must have spaced out for a minute or two there.

"Yes Artemis? Were you trying to tell me something?" I ask him since I truly had not been paying attention. Artemis just rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Somedays you are just like your mother." Artemis tells me sounding slightly amused. "What I was trying to say was if you had any plans after school or if you're coming straight home from school."

"I was thinking about asking the girls to come to the VR Hut with me." I tell him truthfully. I had decided for today and today only we would forget about our worries and just have fun. "Then maybe we would go check out that new dance club."

Artemis' eyes lit up as I said my plans, guess he had been more worried about social life than I thought. "You have fun then Little Venus. It's great to hear you and the girls are going to do something fun for a change."

"Really? I thought you might be against it. Mom told me how strict you and Luna were when it came to our duty." I tell Artemis.

"Yes well…Emily you and the girls have been through so much in your sixteen years of life. You especially are more serious about your duty than your mother was when she started out." Artemis then jumps onto my shoulders and nuzzles my face. "You truly deserve a day just to be a kid. You had a…. less than ideal childhood. So, go on and have fun today. I'll be here when you come back home."

"Thanks Artemis." I tell him and kiss the top of his head. "But I better get going."

"Okay bye my Little Venus." Artemis then jumps off my shoulder. I then grab my school bag and lunch.

"Bye Artemis! I'll see you later!" I then proceed to head out the door.

* * *

As I walk to the school, well something strange starts to happen. The air around me suddenly gets colder. The air gets so cold that I see snowflakes falling around me. I shiver as I look up and see dark clouds just formed above me.

 _Why now?! Why is an enemy attacking me now?! I just wanted a normal day._ I can't help but think to myself. As I reach for my communicator though a cold blast of wind and snow hits me, knocking the communicator out of my hands before I can call for back up.

I look up once more and see the monster that was doing all this. And I do mean monster. This beast from the Dark Nebula actually looked terrifying. It had the body of a dragon, it's wings were made of pure ice from the looks of it. It's head as well look to be made of Ice, it's eyes were yellow and had no pupils. It stood on two feet and had tiny little arms and a tail made of ice. The rest of its was body was a grayish black colour which could have been Black Ice. Just what was I dealing with this time?

As the Ice dragon landed with a thud it almost knocked me off my feet. It was bigger on the ground than in the sky. Height wise I would say it was over nine feet tall. Compared to my just over five feet tall I feel puny next to it. The dragon then let out a roar that knock be me off my feet. To say I was scared would be an understatement. I am facing the biggest and most terrifying looking beast the Dark Nebula has ever sent, my communicator is far away from me so I can't call for backup and I'm not even close to any of their houses, so I can't shout for help either. I am truly on my own for this.

I will not let that stop me though I would just have to transform and get close to my communicator to call for backup. There is no way I can beat this one on my own.

"That all you got monster?" I shout at the dragon as I get back on my feet, hiding my fear. "Gonna take more than that to beat me!" I then grab my transformation stick. "Venus Star Power Make-Up!" I transform in a shower of golden stars my mark glowing brightly giving me a bit more confidence that I could do this. "I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for Love and Beauty! I am Sailor Venus! In the name of Venus I shall punish you with the Power of Love!"

" **ROARRRRRRRRRRRRR** " The Ice dragon responds and blows me back two feet. I am still shivering. This beast seemed to producing the unnatural cold atmosphere around us. How was that possible though?

"All you got is a roar? Pathetic! I-I can beat you in my sleep!" Okay need to distract him so I can get to my communicator. "Venus Meteor Shower!"

The beast seems to take damage from attack. I then look for my communicator and run for it. As I run though a huge gaping hole appears between me and my communicator. No! Where did this thing come from! D-did that beast make it?! Fear now completely engulfs me. What do I do now!? How can I call for help if I can't get to my communicator!

I am so distracted I don't realize the dragon is now focused on me again until Ice incases my legs.

"Oh no!" I cry out just before I hit by the beast tail knocking me closer to the hole. That hurt and I feel even colder than I did before. I am shivering so badly that I can't even stand up.

The Ice dragon then looms over me. This is the end. I'm going to die and I can't do anything to stop it. The dragon's claws then glow a light blue as he slashes at me. My arm hurts so badly, it's so cold that it burns. I look down and see my arm looks frostbitten yet I am still bleeding. That would scar. I then try and get up, if I was going down I was going down fighting. The dragon had over plans though.

With another blast of his snowy wind I was sent falling into the hole. The hole on the inside was like a rainbow on the inside and there was absolutely nothing for me to grab hold of to stop my descent. All I could do was scream as I fell to my eventual doom. Though with one last ditch effort I shout.

" **HELP ME! SOMEBODY ANYBODY! HELP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!** " Nobody comes though. Tears flow from my eyes and my mark shines brightly as I start to pass out. My body then starts to change as some of the light from the hole begins to merge with my blood. The last thing I see before passing out are pieces of a shell forming around my body.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **Cliff hanger. And this is what I meant when I said this would be the last chapter with Emily. Next chapter introduces a new character and hopefully will answer most of your questions.**

 **If not well then they will be answered in the sequel. Either way stay tuned.**


	6. Nebulight

**The final chapter is here. Now I won't spoil too much except that this chapter will be in a different POV. Still first person but with a new character.**

 **This chapter takes place between the 4** **th** **and 5** **th** **chapter and shall explain everything,**

 **So, without further ado allow me to introduce Prince Nebulight.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. All OCs belong to me though.**

 _ **Nebulight**_

* * *

Hello friend, I am Prince Nebulight. I am the son of Lord Nebuton and Queen Nebulana, the rulers for the Dark Nebula.

I know you all are wondering what happened to Sailor Venus, and I shall answer your question. But first allow me to tell you about myself. I did just announce I am the son of the people trying to kill the Sailor Guardians after all.

Before you call me a villain, you should know that on Earth I have two different names. One is by the name Rogue, the mysterious cloaked figure who saved the Priest Helios. I am also known as Nester, Evelyn's boyfriend.

I use those names as a way to disguise myself. I am different from the others in the Dark Nebula. I have no desire to rule the universe or to conquer anything. I never really have. Though I have never felt love either not until I met Evelyn. My parents don't love anything, they are together because of their greed for power. My mother is also one of the most beautiful women in the Universe according to my father. Not only does she have looks but my mother is also a deadly assassin. Mother is better with hand-to-hand combat than she is with magic. My Father is skilled in both.

Father is the one who taught me how to wield a sword as well as use my powers. It is thanks to them, that I can fool them so easily. Just use a little magic to make my hair longer, and give myself darker green eyes and now you have Nester. Magic is also how I make my voice sound like that guy from that old movie. What was it called again? Had weird light up swords and laser guns and was in outer space. Anyway just do that spell and give me a robe with a hood and you have Rogue.

Anyway, when my Mother and Father met they both realized how they could use each other to get what they wanted. Power. Eventually their partnership became something akin to love and boom you have baby Nebulight and the Dark Nebula empire.

So, I know you are dying to learn how I the son of two incredibly evil and powerful people fell in love with Evelyn. Well I'll tell you.

It happened about two years ago…

* * *

" _Nebulight!" Father called to me. He was about six feet tall, had short dark hair and a beard. Cold dark blue eyes, dressed in a black royal cape as well as a black royal soldier uniform, His golden crown on his head with our empire's symbol on it. A black infinity sign. "Come here my son."_

" _Yes Father? What is it?" I asked him. He normally would never interrupt me during my training. Since I was to be the future king of the Dark Nebula, he believed I should train nonstop._

" _I want to show you something my son. Follow me." Father told me in a deep voice and started to walk down the hall. I followed sheathing my sword in the process._

" _Where are, we going Father?" I asked as I followed behind him. The way we were walking, looked like we would end up in the throne room soon._

" _You shall see soon Nebulight." Suddenly my father made a stop and put his hand on a scanner I had never seen before. What was this? I thought I knew every inch of our castle. A secret door then opened after scanning my father's hand._

" _What is this?" I asked my Father astonished._

" _This my son is where we spy on our enemies." Father said. The Sailor Guardians. I had never actually seen a picture of any of them before they were supposedly around my age. Or looked my age. I am older than I look. I look fourteen years old but I am over fifty years old. My parents are centuries years' old, but we age differently than humans._

 _Stepping into the room there were monitors all over showing images of five girls. One girl in particular caught my eye though. A girl with raspberry auburn hair, purple eyes that seemed to see beyond the world in a red sailor suit. Each image had a name above it. I read the one above the one I believe to be Sailor Mars. Evelyn Kumada. As I read her name my heart skipped a beat and I started to feel this weird feeling I've never felt before. What is this feeling that makes me feel all the other emotions combined?_

" _Learn these names and faces, my son." My father told me as I tried to process what I was feeling. "These pitiful humans who believe_ love _makes them stronger will be your enemies someday if our underlings fail to eliminate them."_

 _Love? I have heard of this emotion, in books it is described as both a wonderful yet terrifying feeling. Is that what I am feeling about this Evelyn girl? No, it can't be she is my father's enemy. I cannot be in love with her. Perhaps it was because she was the first girl I've seen who looks close to my age. Though as I looked at the other names and faces none made my heart race like Evelyn's did._

 _Jasmine Urawa, was pretty and looked intelligent but my heart and pulse remained normal._

 _Kara Shinozaki, pretty and brave as well as artistic. Still my heart did not respond the way it had to Evelyn._

 _Emily Aino, she lived up to the guardian of Love and Beauty well. She was clearly one of the most beautiful girls I have seen today, yet to me Evelyn out shone her in beauty._

 _Rini Chiba, the Princess of Crystal Tokyo heir to the throne. Being that I am a Prince I thought for sure I would feel something for the Princess of the Earth and Moon, but no I felt nothing for her._

" _Father why must we fight them?" I then ask him._

" _Because they are but an obstacle in our path to greatness." Father tells me and frown. I do not want to fight them. They have done nothing to me. I don't even want to rule the universe. "Come my son we must resume your training. You shall train with Nebulese today."_

 _I hate training with Nebulese. I don't tell father this though. "Yes Father"_

 _As we start to leave the secret room another wall of monitors catches my eye. These monitors showed images of strange creatures. One was a white horse with a golden arc on its back. Another showed a flying pink cat like creature. What was this?_

" _Father? What are those?" I ask him as I point to the other wall._

" _Those are magical creatures we shall conquer in the future." Father explains. "Once we have eliminated the Sailor Guardians."_

" _But why?" I do not understand. Why must we conquer everything? Father just gave me an exasperated and annoyed look._

" _Because we can Nebulight." Father says before leaving the room…._

* * *

After that day, I decided to get to know Evelyn better. As Nester I was able to become close to her. So, close that we even started dating. Over the past two years I have come to accept the feeling I felt when I first saw her as Love at First sight.

So now that you trust me, or at least I hope you do. Allow me to elaborate on what happened to Sailor Venus. Just the other day I heard my father and his knights discussing what to do about the Sailor Guardian problem.

I had just come back home after a date with Evelyn. My retainer Nebueclipse informed me that my mother, father and the knights had all gathered in the throne room for a meeting. Nebueclipse was about two years older than me. Like me he was different and had no desire to rule anything. The fact that I saved his life when we were younger made him completely loyal to me alone. He does not like my father very much.

My father had been upset that Nebulese failed in his mission to eliminate the Sailor Guardians. I was supposed to be a part of the meeting as well, but Nebueclipse covered for me until I came home. That's when I heard tell of the new plan…

* * *

" _Please Lord Nebuton! Give me one more chance!" Nebulese pleaded with father whom looked infuriated. Mother sat next to father. She was wearing a slightly revealing purple gown for my father's pleasurer, her crimson red hair was down as usual with a part of it covering her eye. Her silver crown on her head imbedded with jewels and our insignia on it, along with a necklace that matched her crown. Her eyes were a darker shade of green than my own teal ones. My red hair also has black tips, otherwise well I get my looks from Mother._

" _So, you can fail me again? Absolutely not!" My father boomed making the room shake._

" _If I may dearest, I say you allow me to do away with this failure." Mother said ina cruel and yet somehow seductive tone. Only she could manage to do this._

" _No please your majesty! Have mercy! I swear I won't fail again!" Nebulese said quivering in fear. Everyone knew how merciless my mother was when killed someone. I don't blame Nebulese for being scared. I may not like him for hurting my beloved but… I did not want to see him die that way._

" _My Lord." Nebulor's nasally then spoke up. He then stood beside Nebulese. Nebulor unlike Nebulese was the scrawniest of the knights. He was also the creepiest looking. Black hair slicked back so it almost looked oily, narrow black beady eyes like a rat, a rather pointed nose and an ever-present sneer. He worse robes that of a scholar and carried a staff. You could call Nebulor the resident Mage of the Knights. "If I may, this was not Nebulese's fault."_

" _How do you figure that Nebulor?" My father asks in a rather annoyed tone._

" _It is quite simple My Lord." Nebulor said in his annoying matter-of-fact tone. If there was a knight I hated most, I would have to say it is Nebulor. Mostly because of his dull lectures when he tutored me. "Nebulese had them and it was almost checkmate for us when suddenly a pawn got an upgrade. Sailor Venus not only got a power up though she gave an inspiring speech. This speech then gave the other guardians their hope and fighting spirits back._

" _This is not the first time this has happened milord. Four years ago, this girl inspired them to take action and to fight back against the monsters attacking them at only twelve years old. This girl is no average Sailor Guardian, she is their leader and I suspect a light of hope." Nebulor droned on. Unfortunately, though he made good points. Though, Light of Hope? What did that even mean?_

" _Yes!" Nebulese then exclaimed. "He is right My Lord! This is Sailor Venus' fault."_

" _I rarely agree with these buffoons milord and milady, but I must agree with Nebulor just this once." Nebustar then speaks up. She was standing next to mother being that she was technically in the service of my mother. Though Nebustar is also considered one of my father's knights. She had vibrant purple hair, butterfly wings, eyes the colour of starlight. Unlike the other knights, she was dressed in black and purple gown. She was an archer and a mage in one for she could summon these magical black butterflies that would do whatever she wished such as become her bow and arrows. Mother told me way back when she was a professional bounty hunter and later became my mother's partner in assassination. Nebustar also helped design all our uniforms and especially the gowns my mother wore for my father._

" _Very well, Nebulese you have been pardoned." My Father then announced. "You get another chance. Though Nebulor what do you suggest we do to get rid of these Sailor Guardians?"_

" _First My Lord, we must separate them from their leader." Nebulor says and I glare._

" _Exactly what do you mean by separate?" I finally speak up. Mother and Father then give me a disapproving look. They invite me to these meetings but they never expect me to add my two cents. Nor allow me, since they know I am rather, as they call it, soft. "Nebulese ran away scared when Sailor Venus gained her new powers! How do you expect to beat her? You're nothing but a spineless bookworm!"_

" _Nebulight!" My Mother shouts at me. "That is quite enough out of you! Either be quiet and listen or leave. You may be our son and the Prince but never forget that your father and I outrank you!"_

" _No, no your majesty it is fine." Nebulor then says. "It is only right for our young prince to question how I shall get rid of that annoying light. But I do have a plan."_

" _Then do tell us Nebulor." Father tells him rather annoyed about my outburst I guess. I couldn't help it though, they were talking about killing one of my beloved's best friends._

" _As you know Milord and Milady I am a talented shapeshifter. And well I have perfected turning into one of those beasts we were going to conquer." Nebulor explains before proceeding to show us a demonstration._

 _Swirls of chaos surrounded Nebulor as his body changed from that of a man to that of a dragon. A dragon that was completely covered in ice and had yellow pupiless eyes. The dragon stood on two large legs and feet and had two tiny arms at the front of his body. The size was quite imposing as well. Nine feet tall. The temperature in the room even decreased significantly. I had seen this beast before. On the wall of monitors in that secret room. This beast was one of those legendary pokemon. Its name is Kyurem._

" _My, my now this is impressive." My father then said with a nasty looking grin. "Though how will this get rid of the brat?"_

 _Nebulor then changed back to his ugly spineless self. Darn the dragon truly was an improvement. "With your help milord, we can send her to the world of beasts. She shall see these beasts as her enemies as soon as she spots the one that looks like her kidnapper. She'll weaken these beasts more than likely and will most definitely die when she is outnumbered."_

" _So, we get these beasts to do our dirty work?" My mother questions. She doesn't look too thrilled about the plan. Then again, my mother was an assassin she likes to kill things with her own two hands and skill not let someone else do it. Otherwise well it was a decent plan. Kill two birds with one stone and all. "Where is the fun in that?"_

" _My Queen once the Sailor Guardians learn of this it will start a war between these two different dimensions. They will eventually wipe each other out or both sides will weaken enough so we can snuff them out with just a flick of the wrist." Nebulor explains._

" _That sounds like the plan of a coward." Nebustar then comments. "Though it may just work."_

" _Nebulor I must agree with our prince. You are quite spineless." Nebulese says. "What say you My Lord?"_

 _My Father looked to be pondering the plan. "I say it is a fabulous plan. We shall give this a try. I must say I would love to see possible allies destroy one another."_

 _My father then gave and evil chuckle and dismissed us…._

* * *

My father has always been a cruel man so of course he would go with this plan. There were holes in it but only ones that could not be controlled. Otherwise I am afraid the plan might work.

I had then raced to the scene as Sailor Venus was being attacked. Disguised as Rogue I laid in wait hoping I would be able to save her with last minute heroics. I watched the fight up until Nebulor slashed her arm with those icy dragon claws. I cringed and looked away as it happened. It was time to make my move now.

It tried to get up and help only to feel a force keeping me from moving. What was going on? Why can't I move?! I need to save Sailor Venus! If I don't do something the poor girl would die!

" _Nebulight please stop fighting me."_ A voice said in my head. Sounded young and male? What is going on?! Who is this voice and how does he know my name?

"Who are you?!" I ask in a harsh whisper as I hear Sailor Venus scream. "Why aren't you letting me help?!"

" **HELP ME! SOMEBODY, ANYBODY! HELP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!** " I then heard Sailor Venus scream and shout at the top her lungs.

" _This hurts me as well but this needs to happen."_ The voice says and sounds rather pained to hear the girl's screams. _"Emily will be okay just trust me."_

As Nebulor leaves the force that had been holding me down then lets me go. I rush to the interdimensional hole that had been opened but I am too late. She had fallen too far down the hole for me to do anything to save her. I curse and swear before blowing up a nearby garbage can in frustration. Why did that boy stop me from saving her?!

As peer down the almost closed hole again I notice a bright golden light. It was Sailor Venus she was glowing and as she did she began to morph into a creature, ones like that in the world of Pokemon. What…

" _You see? Emily will be just fine. Told you, you can trust me."_ The young boy's voice said again.

"Just who are you?" I ask the voice.

" _That I cannot answer just know you can trust me. Now go tell Evelyn and the others what just happened."_ The voice then disappeared or left.

I don't understand everything that has just happened but I am not going to worry about it. I walk over and pick up Emily's communicator. I then go to wait at the Hikawa Shrine for Evelyn. I would give it to her and explain what happened. Whether she believed me or not would be another story.

I am Prince Nebulight, son of Lord Nebuton and Queen Nebulana. I will do all I can to stop my parents' plans. I will no longer allow the Sailor Guardians to fight alone. I would help them in the guise of Rogue. Someday we would see Emily again and we will defeat my mother and father. My beloved's life depended on it. One day I would reveal my true identity but for now my identity had to stay secret for my own safety. I just hope when I do tell them who I really am Evelyn will still accept me and my love.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN THE SEQUEL….**

 **And we are done the prologue story! Hopefully you all like Nebulight he is one of my favourite characters in this story** , **besides Emily of course. Hope you also liked the other villains in this series. Nebustar and Nebulana are probably my favourites.**

 **And bet you are all glad to see that Kyurem is not really a bad guy. Anyway, that's all for now hopefully I can get a chapter for S-Rank Soleil done soon.**

 **The last names for the rest of the girls reveal their fathers. Most of these names I got from the 90's anime.**

 **Kumada- Chad/Yuuichirou**

 **Urawa- Greg/ Ryo**

 **Shinozaki- Ken/ Shinozaki (he was Lita/Makoto's best friend and she gave blood for him after being severally injured. I suspect he had a crush on her so yeah, I made this work even if he was only shown in one episode. Lita kind of had multiple. 'He looks like my old boyfriend moments' this just seemed like a good choice since she never said that about him.)**

 **Either way hope you enjoyed the first part of Emily's story and will read the sequel. Thank you.**


End file.
